La muerte después de la muerte
by There's Traffic In The Sky
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad terminará con la vida de Hinamori, dejando a su amigo de la infancia destrozado y con el corazón roto. Pero dieciocho años después, el destino querrá volver a juntarlos, aunque ella no recuerde nada de su vida pasada.
1. Enfermedad

**Dsiclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo el argumento de la historia y algunos personajes que aparecerán más adelante.**

**Nota: Este fic está situado después de la guerra de invierno, y Renji es el nuevo capitán de la 5.**

**Nota 2: Letra en _cursiva= _flash-back.  
**

**

* * *

**

Una vez más tuvo que detener su caminar. Había caído de nuevo. La enfermedad la había ido consumiendo poco a poco, hasta el punto de caer cada cinco pasos. Pero él siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, en todo sentido.

Le tomó suavemente el brazo para pararla, pero ella se zafó.

– No, Shiro-chan...

El chico se agachó a su lado y notó lágrimas en sus mejillas.

– Mírame – dijo ella, con la voz ronca –. Soy patética. Ya ni siquiera puedo caminar por mí misma – cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó débilmente el suelo –. ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada por mí misma!

Estos ataques de ira y tristeza ya eran pan de cada día, desde hace cinco meses, cuando ella había regresado. Le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras que ella, sollozando, le echaba los brazos al cuello y ocultaba la cara en su hombro.

No le gustaba verla así. Lo detestaba. Él se había jurado e intentaba protegerla de todo, pero ¿cómo luchar contra una enfermedad? ¿cómo levantar la espada y luchar por ella contra algo abstracto?

El único indicio visible de la enfermedad de Hinamori era ella misma. Sus ojos febriles, su piel translúcida, su cabello opaco, sus labios resecos.

Simplemente todo le había parecido todo tan rápido...

* * *

_Ya no soportaba el papeleo. Y su Teniente no ayudaba mucho en este caso. Había desaparecido... otra vez. Seguramente estaría en la División tres, cinco o nueve, con Kira, Renji y/o Hisagi, bebiendo y pásandola de lo lindo, mientras él se encerraba en su oficina firmando papeles o haciendo reportes de esto o aquello durante toda la tarde._

_Suspiró y tomó el primer papel del montón. Pero no iba ni en la tercera palabra cuando algo le llamó la atención._

– _Ese reiatsu..._– _murmuró._

_Hacía más de tres meses que Hinamori, en compañía del capitán Kurotsuchi y varios miembros más de las divisiones cinco y doce, había partido a Hueco Mundo para una compleja investigación, y no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces._

_Pero no podía estar equivocado. Había pasado demasiados años a su lado como para reconocer su energía espiritual. Hinamori había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas._

_Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se puso de pie y se encaminó rápidamente a la salida. Pero al deslizar la puerta, chocó con un par de enormes pechos._

–_ ¡Taichooooooo!_

_Hitsugaya, velozmente, salió de la ''trampa mortal'' en la que se encontaba y frunció el ceño._

– _¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? _–_ se cruzó de brazos._

– _¡Por supuesto!_

_Silencio._

– _¿Y bien? _– _a Hitsugaya se le marcó una peligrosa venita en la frente._

–_ ¡Estaba en la División cinco!_

_Hitsugaya se mostró muy interesado de pronto._

– _¿Sí?_

– _¡Sí!_

_Esperó a que su Teniente hablara, lo cual no sucedió._

–_ Y... ¿estabas con... Abarai?_

– _¡Oh, sí! Estuve un buen rato conversando con Abarai-taicho._

_Hitsugaya se dió cuenta de que, dijera lo que dijera, su Teniente no iba a decirle nada sobre Hinamori. Suspiró y dijo:  
_

–_ Y bien_... _haz el papeleo. _– _Pasó al lado de Matsumoto, caminando a paso rápido._

– _¿A dónde va, Taicho?_

– _Eso no te incumbe._

_Caminó tres pasos por el pasillo y sintió una mano que tiraba de su haori._

– _¡Matsumoto!_

– _No vaya, Taicho._

– _¿Qué?_

– _No vaya a ver a Hinamori._

_Hitsugaya se sorprendió y dejó de forcejear._

– _¿Qué dices? _– _se volteó_ _y encaró a su Teniente, que se había puesto muy seria de pronto._

_Matsumoto le hizo una seña a su Capitán para que volviera a entrar a la oficina. Una vez allí, se sentaron frente a frente. _

_Rangiku hizo una pausa antes de hablar._

_– Taicho... mucha gente murió en Hueco Mundo._

_A Hitsugaya se le cortó la respiración y comenzó a sudar frío._

_– ¿Hi... Hinamori...?_

_– ¡No, no Taicho! __– lo tranquilizó Matsumoto __–. Ya he visto a Hinamori._

_Hitsugaya se relajó. Por un momento creyó que Momo..._

_– A lo que voy __– continuó su Teniente __– es que todos los fallecidos fueron víctima de... una extraña enfermedad __– Matsumoto miró al suelo._

_– ¿Enfermedad?_

_– Así es._

_Hubo otra pausa._

_– ¿Y... Hinamori? __– preguntó Hitsugaya._

_– Muchos se han contagiado, Taicho. Los llevaron a observación en el cuarto escuadrón. También llevaron algunos cuerpos a la División doce para investigarlos __– en su silencio, Hitsugaya ataba los cabos sueltos mientras Matsumoto hablaba __–. No parecía... ella, Taicho._

_La mujer levantó la vista y miró a su Capitán._

_– Saldrá de esta __– Hitsugaya se puso de pie y se encaminó nuevamente a la salida._

_– ¿Taicho?_

_– La conozco. Saldrá de ésta __– repitió. Metiendo las manos en sus mangas, abandonó la salida._

_Una vez sola, Rangiku derramó una lágrima._

_– No tiene idea, Taicho __– murmuró._

_

* * *

_

_Las estrellas habían comenzado a salir._

_Hitsugaya se había pasado toda la tarde en el techo de su División. Trataba de tranquilizarse y ganar tiempo para ir al escuadrón cuatro._

_Sólo cuando la luna ya brillaba en lo alto, se puso de pie y, saltando de techo en techo, se dirigió hacia allá._

_No sabría lo que se encontraría, pero tenía que ver a Hinamori a toda costa._

_Una vez que Toshiro llegó a la entrada del escuadrón, una suave voz le llamó._

_– Hitsugaya-taicho... lo estaba esperando._

_Hitsugaya se giró y se encontró con la mirada de la capitana Unohana._

_– ¿Puede acompañarme a mi oficina, por favor?_

_El peliblanco asintió y siguió silenciosamente a la mujer de la larga trenza._

_– Tome asiento __– le indicó Unohana, una vez que arribaron a la oficina del alto mando del escuadrón cuarto __–. Necesitaba hablar con usted sobre el estado de la Teniente de la quinta división, Hinamori Momo._

_– ¿Está bien? __– preguntó, nervioso, el joven capitán._

_– Cálmese y escúcheme, por favor._

_Hitsugaya relajó el semblante y se sentó._

_– No es fácil de explicar lo que está a punto de oír. Sólo le pediré que me escuche atentamente hasta que termine.  
''A lo largo de los tres meses que estuvieron de misión en Hueco Mundo, un cuarto de la expedición murió sorpresivamente. Lamentablemente la comunicación con el capitán Kurotsuchi estaba totalmente cortada, por lo que nos fue imposible ubicarlo. Sin embargo, usted sabrá que la ambición del Capitán por sus investigaciones es y seguirá siendo mayor que la preocupación por sus subordinados, así que optó por quedarse hasta que terminara, a pesar de que muchos otros se habían contagiado, entre ellos, la Teniente en cuestión.  
''Ahora bien, aparte de ella, poco menos de la mitad de los restantes se contagiaron de esta enfermedad que es totalmente desconocida en toda la Sociedad de Almas..._

_– ¿De qué se trata? __– interrumpió Hitsugaya._

_– Se trata de un microbio, que poco a poco va consumiendo los órganos internos del cuerpo.  
''Ya me han llegado los resultados de la División doce y..._

_– ¿Cuál es la cura? __– volvió a interrumpir Toshiro._

_La Capitana puso un semblante triste y negó con la cabeza._

_– No hay cura, Hitsugaya-taicho..._

_– ¿¡No hay cura! __– el capitán se puso de pie, indignado __–. ¿¡Cómo, por el amor de Dios, no va a haber una cura en toda la Sociedad de Almas!_

_– No la hay, Hitsugaya-taicho __– prosiguió Unohana, tranquilamente y sin borrar la sombra de tristeza de su rostro __–. Intentaron con todos los medios posibles destruir al microbio, sin resultados positivos.  
__''__A lo más, podemos extender la vida del paciente, con el tratamiento adecuado..._

_– ¿Cuánto?_

_– No creo que sea..._

_– ¿Cuánto? __– insistió Hitsugaya. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y cerrado los ojos, en un intento de calmarse._

_– Cinco, o a los más seis meses._

_Se acabó. El mundo se le vino encima. Iba a perder a su amiga de la infancia y a la mujer que amaba en seis meses._

_– ¿Dónde... está? __– preguntó con la voz temblorosa._

_– Tercera puerta a la izquierda..._

_Antes de que Unohana dijera la última palabra, Hitsugaya había salido con un Shumpo de la oficina._

_Cinco segundos después, entraba en la habitación señalada, y entraba sin tocar._

_Hinamori estaba sentada sobre su cama, vestida con un kimono blanco. Sus ojos brillaban de fiebre, y la piel translucía a la luz, debido a su palidez.  
_

_– ¿Hitsugaya-kun? __– preguntó, apenas lo vió entrar._

_Él no contestó. Simplemente se acerco a paso rápido a la cama y la abrazó, impotente, como si de esa forma se quedara para siempre a su lado. Trataba de contener el llanto, debía parecer fuerte, al menos en frente de ella, por lo que apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron.  
_

_Hinamori, lentamente, le correspondió el abrazo, a la vez que murmuraba, con la voz temblando:_

_– Hitsugaya-kun, voy a morir, ¿verdad?_

_

* * *

_

**OMFG!**

**Bueno, les cuento: este será mi primer fic largo... o eso espero. Ya es un poco más terrible... uhuhuhuuuu**

**Pero bueno, todo depende de ustedes, ¿prefieren el típico final feliz, o uno medio triste?**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


	2. Muerte

**Disclaimer: nada mío, sólo la historia. Todo el crédito al gran Kubo.**

**Mmmmh.. ¿una canción? Definitivamente _Goodbye my lover_ de James Blunt. El título lo dice todo...  
**

**Ya saben, flash back en letra _cursiva._**

* * *

_''La Muerte no nos roba los seres amados. _

_Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. _

_La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente''_

_Françoise Mauriac_

El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos iban y venían muy interesados en su lectura, ajenos a todo el mundo. Llegaba a la mejor parte: el antagonista estaba a punto de besar a la heroína de la historia.

Pero entonces, una fugaz mano agarró el dichoso libro y lo lanzó como si nada.

– ¡Rangiku-san!

– Nanao-san, es un día maravilloso, sin trabajo, las cinco juntas compartiendo, y tú, ¿qué haces? Traes la última cosa que quisiera ver en mi día libre: _papeles._

– Es un libro, para tu información – dijo Nanao, tomando una bolita de arroz y llevándosela a la boca –. Además, si lo rompiste, deberás pagármelo.

– ¡Es un libro, por el amor de Dios! – exclamó la voluptuosa mujer.

– Quizá si leyeras un poco más...– opinó Isane.

– ¡Pues claro que leo!

– ¿Y qué, si se puede saber? – cuestionó Hinamori.

– Orihime me manda revistas del Mundo de los Vivos todos los meses.

Hinamori, Nanao e Isane se miraron y rieron.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, Hinamori-fukutaicho? – habló sorpresivamente Nemu, tímidamente.

Hinamori dejó de reír de golpe y bajó la mirada.

– Bien, Nemu-san – mintió –. Gracias por preguntar.

Matsumoto notó el brusco cambio de semblante de su amiga. Dió una palmada en el aire y dijo:

– ¡Bien! Creo que es hora de que busquemos tu libro, Nanao-san.

– _¿Busquemos? _– preguntó Isane.

– Creo que es una buena idea – aportó Nemu con un tono de voz apenas audible –. El pasto está muy largo, y Matsumoto-fukutaicho lo ha lanzado muy lejos.

– Además – añadió Rangiku con el índice alzado – quien lo encuentre primero, ganará un premio.

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Nanao, recelosa.

– Sólo lo sabrán una vez que lo encuentren.

Así, Nemu, Nanao e Isane, las dos últimas a regañadientes, comenzaron su búsqueda por los alrededores del largo pastizal.

– Ahora que estamos solas – habló seriamente Matsumoto – cuéntame qué te sucede.

Hinamori levantó la triste mirada del suelo.

– No sé a qué...

– Lo sabes perfectamente – la interrumpió Matsumoto –. ¿Te has sentido muy mal, corazón? ¿Has ido a ver a Unohana-taicho?

Hinamori asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

– ¿Entonces...?

– Ya van más de cinco meses, Rangiku-san.

* * *

_La Capitana del cuarto escuadrón entró a la habitación con paso solemne, y observó con una sonrisa a los jóvenes._

_Hinamori estaba acostada en la cama, pero con los ojos abiertos e hinchados. Al parecer había llorado, y mucho. Una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Hitsugaya, quien, luego de pasar toda la noche en vela, ahora dormía apoyado en su hombro._

_– Buenos días, Hinamori-fukutaicho – susurró Unohana tratando de no despertar al joven capitán._

_– Buenos días, Unohana-taicho – correspondió al saludo la joven en un tono de voz apenas audible._

_– ¿Ha dormido algo?_

_– No. Esperaba que Hitsugaya-kun... taicho se durmiera para... llorar un poco – contestó, algo cohibida._

_La Capitana movió una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en ella._

_– Tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo importante, Teniente. ¿Le importaría despertar al capitán Hitsugaya?_

_Hinamori giró la cabeza y observó a Toshiro. Odiaba tener que interrumpir sus sueños, arruinar tanta paz para tener que traerlo una vez más a la realidad._

_– ¿Hitsugaya-kun? – susurró, incorporándose suavemente y tomando la mano de Hitsugaya._

_En seguida, el joven abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe._

_– ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado._

_Hinamori asintió y señaló a la capitana Unohana._

_– ¡Unohana-taicho! – Hitsugaya se puso de pie de un salto, eso sin soltar la mano de Hinamori._

_– Lamento interrumpir su sueño, Hitsugaya-taicho – dijo tranquilamente la mujer –. Pero necesito hablar con Hinamori-fukutaicho, en privado, por favor._

_– Sí – asintió Hitsugaya, pero Hinamori le apretó firmemente la mano._

_– No – imploró con la mirada a la Capitana –. Deje que se quede, por favor. Él puede escuchar lo que sea que..._

_– No – Hitsugaya le soltó la mano y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura –. Estaré aquí afuera. No me iré, te lo prometo._

_Hinamori asintió tristemente y Toshiro abandonó la habitación._

_– Ayer le expliqué todo lo referente a su enfermedad – comenzó Unohana –. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta al respecto?_

_Hinamori negó con la cabeza, con la vista baja._

_– Hinamori-fukutaicho – la mujer puso una mano en su hombro – entiendo que la situación es difícil, pero en este momento necesito que concentre su atención en lo que voy a decirle._

_Momo levantó la vista._

_– ¿De qué se trata? ¿Hallaron una cura?_

_La Capitana negó tristemente con la cabeza._

_– Como le mencioné ayer, su enfermedad no tiene cura. Pero existe un modo de tratarla y extenderá su... vida por unos cinco o seis meses más. Eso sí, es opcional._

_– ¿Y por qué no lo hace y ya? __– preguntó irritada Hinamori __–. ¿No se supone que ustedes, los del cuarto escuadrón, hacían lo posible por extender la vida a las personas?_

_Hinamori odiaba faltarle el respeto a sus superiores, pero simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que moriría._

_– Verá __– Unohana hizo una pausa escogiendo las palabras adecuadas __– el tratamiento es... muy doloroso. Y eso sin mencionar el dolor que le causará la enfermedad medida que esté más avanzada. Llegará a tal punto que casi no podrá caminar por sí sola. Por ello prefiero dejar esta decisión a merced de los enfermos._

_Hasta ese punto, Momo había cerrado los ojos y lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas._

_– Me duele, Unohana-taicho. De eso estoy segura __– dijo._

_Hubo un momento de silencio._

_– Bien __– dijo la Capitana __–. Dejaré que lo piense. No dude en llamarme cuando tome su decisión, y recuerde que respetaré lo que sea que elija._

_Hinamori asintió con la cabeza y Unohana se dió la vuelta._

_– Piénselo bien, Hinamori._

_Cuando abrió la puerta, los ojos de la joven se toparon con los de Hitsugaya, quien esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación._

_Y tomó la decisión: allí estaba la razón por la cual debía luchar. Por él._

_– Unohana-taicho __– llamó, antes de que la mujer se fuera._

_– ¿Sí? __–giró la cabeza para encararla._

_– Voy a... tomar el tratamiento __– dijo muy segura y sin apartar los ojos de su amigo._

_– De acuerdo. Vendré esta tarde para la primera aplicación._

_– Gracias._

_Hitsugaya esperó a que la Capitana saliera para precipitarse en la habitación, donde Hinamori, con nuevas lágrimas aflorando de sus ojos y ambas manos estiradas, pedía con desesperación un abrazo de su mejor amigo._

_

* * *

_

Rangiku sacó una flor y se la puso a Momo en el cabello.

– No pienses en eso, pequeña – dijo.

– Sabes que es cierto – contradijo Hinamori –. Ya... no me queda mucho tiempo, Rangiku-san. Lo peor es que no sé cómo decírselo a Hitsugaya-kun.

– Podrías empezar por decirle lo que sientes por él – opinó Matsumoto.

Momo arrancó unos pastizales algo nerviosa por el tema de conversación.

– Rangiku-san – habló bajito –, sabes muy bien que no he querido decirle por miedo a que me rechaze, o en su defecto, que me corresponda por lástima.

– Sabes que no es así...

– Prefiero morir con las dudas.

Matsumoto no siguió hablando del tema. No le gustaba tratar algo tan delicado, además que las duras palabras de su amiga la habían herido de cierta forma.

– ¡Aquí está! – la voz de Isane resonó a unos metros de donde estaban.

– ¡Genial! – Matsumoto fingió una sonrisa –. Ven aquí, te daré tu premio.

Mientras se acercaban, Matsumoto se puso de pie y ayudó a Hinamori a incorporarse.

– Por encontrar el libro – habló Rangiku una vez que estuvieron reunidas – tu premio será... ¡un abrazo asfixiante!

– ¿Un qué...? – pero antes de que la alta Shinigami pudiera escapar, quedó atrapada entre los pechos de Matsumoto.

Hinamori y Nanao rieron de buena gana, e incluso Nemu esbozó una sonrisa, mientras la pobre Isane movía los brazos tratando de liberarse de esa trampa mortal.

De pronto, Hinamori dejó de reír y, apretándose el pecho con una mano, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

– ¡Hinamori! – Matsumoto, rápidamente, soltó a Isane y se agachó al lado de su amiga –. ¿Qué tienes? ¡Hinamori!

– Se descongelaron – murmuró Isane para sí, y añadió: – ¡Hay que llevarla al cuarto escuadrón! ¡De inmediato!

* * *

Se encontraba sentado contra la pared, enfrentando la puerta cerrada, con ambas manos empuñadas y concentrándose al máximo para no escuchar los gritos de dolor de Hinamori que salían de la habitación.

Ese día había muerto otro subordinado de Momo. En total, sólo quedaban tres de los dieciséis que aceptaron el tratamiento.

Clavó las uñas en la palma de sus manos al escuchar otro grito de dolor de Hinamori. Ya casi no podía soportarlo, escuchar sus gritos sin que él pudiera hacer algo para acallarlos. No podía soportar que esa maldita enfermedad le estuviera consumiendo dolorosamente el alma y el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Cómo quería tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerla sentir segura! Cómo quería hacerla saber que su dolor era también el suyo... cómo deseaba que todo lo acontecido en los cinco meses pasados hubiera sido sólo una pesadilla de la cual estaba a punto de despertarse.

La puerta se abrió por fin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Ya puede... – su Teniente no había dejado de hablar cuando Hitsugaya entró velozmente a la habitación.

Como cada vez que le apliaban el tratamiento, Hinamori lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Hitsugaya se acercó y la estrechó en los suyos.

– Ya ha pasado – le susurró en el oído.

– No quiero que lo hagan de nuevo – sollozó Momo.

– Tranquila. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? –preguntó.

– No te vayas...

– Nunca te dejaría, Moja-camas – le sonrió y la depositó suavemente sobre la almohada, donde Hinamori, exhausta, cayó dormida.

Hitsugaya la observó un rato con la mirada triste.

– Hitsugaya-taicho – Unohana habló desde una esquina, desde donde había observado toda la escena –. Necesito hablar con usted... afuera.

Toshiro siguió a la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón hasta el pasillo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó cerrando la puerta, al ver el triste semblante de la mujer.

– Ya hicimos... todo lo que pudimos hacer. El parásito ya ha consumido casi la mitad de su corázon – miró al Capitán a los ojos –. No sé cómo Hinamori-fukutaicho sigue con vida... debe tener un motivo muy importante.

– Pero... no lo entiendo – no podía creer lo que acababa de oír –, ¿qué sucedió con el congelante?

– Hitsugaya-taicho, el congelante sólo hace que el consumo del parásito sea más lento – explicó la mujer –. No garantiza su total detención.

– ¿Y qué... sucederá?

Unohana desvió la mirada.

– No lo logrará, Capitán. No... no pasará la noche.

Toshiro sintió un nudo en su pecho al oír esas palabras.

– No... – murmuró para sí.

– Ahora... si me disculpa – Unohana se dió la vuelta – iré a avisarle a Abarai-taicho.

El momento... ese maldito momento que en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no sucediera estaba a sólo unas horas de acontecer.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El pasillo había quedado desierto, pero él no se había dado cuenta de ello. Tenía la vista nublada y le pitaban los oídos.

– No... por favor... debe haber... algo...

No debía llorar. No debía. Hinamori aún estaba dentro de la habitación. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió que pasaba horas arrodillado en el suelo en medio del pasillo, hasta que una débil voz se oyó desde dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Shiro-chan?

El sonido de su voz se escuchó por sobre el pitido de sus oídos. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

– Shiro-chan, ¿estás ahí? – volvió a escuchar la voz de Momo.

Trató de recuperar la compostura, forzó una sonrisa y entró la habitación.

– ¿Qué quería Unohana-taicho? – preguntó con ojos asustados.

– Quería – se le cortó la voz –... quería que te recordara lo hermosa que te ves hoy.

– Ah... ¿eso dijo ella o lo dijiste tú?

Hitsugaya se sentó a su lado en la cama.

– Puede que lo haya dicho yo.

Era ahora o nunca. Literalmente.

– Hinamori... tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó la joven.

– Sobre... nosotros.

* * *

El reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada cuando Hinamori comenzó a quedarse dormida.

– No te duermas – imploró Hitsugaya, quien, sentado en una silla y tomando firmemente la mano de Momo, cabeceaba a su lado.

– Shiro-chan... tengo mucho sueño.

– Pero...

Hinamori se incorporó y le besó suavemente los labios.

– ¿Por favor?

Hitsugaya apretó los dientes con impotencia y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, poco a poco, fue quedándose dormida.

Pasó una hora y abrió los ojos, asustada; pero al posarlos sobre Hitsugaya, quien no la perdía de vista, sonrió aliviada.

– Shiro-chan...

– Estoy aquí.

– Creí... creí que te habías ido... – unas gruesas lágrimas le afloraron de los ojos y cayeron en la almohada.

– No llores... no me iría por nada en el mundo.

Hinamori apretó dulcemente la mano de Toshiro.

– Hitsugaya-kun... ¿sabes? Conocerte... fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida – mientras hablaba, le brillaban los ojos.

Al joven Capitán, sin quererlo, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, que secó en seguida con la mano libre, antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

– Definitivamente... para mi también – le dijo con la voz temblorosa, posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

– ¿Me quieres, Shiro-chan?

– Sí – contestó, posando sus labios en los de ella.

Y comprendió que Hinamori se estaba despidiendo.

La observó detenidamente, notando que, a pesar de estar enferma, no había perdido esa chispa de alegría de sus ojos que tanto la caracterizaba.

La joven sonrió.

– Ya no me duele – le dijo.

– Me alegra mucho saberlo –luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar el llanto.

Apretó los dientes. No podía ser tan egoísta y dejar que sufriera por un capricho. Era el momento de dejarla ir.

– Ahora... – su corazón no le permitía decir la última palabra, de la cual se arrepentiría durante toda su vida –. Ahora... duerme – dijo por fin.

– Te quiero, Shiro-chan...

– Cierra los ojos, Hinamori – habló dulcemente, apartándole el flequillo de la frente y depositando allí un beso –. Siempre te querré – susurró finalmente.

Momo sonrió más abiertamente, y lentamente, cerró los ojos.

Pasaron dos minutos cuando Hinamori, rendida, exhaló su último respiro.

* * *

**No hay palabras... :(**

**Gracias a mis reviewers **Hinamori-chan21, -moon, Any-chan15 y MrCarhol... **porque no hay mejor motivación que las palabras de los lectores.**

**Próximo capítulo: Orgullo**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


	3. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: Of course de los courses nada es mine, I would like to pero Tite Kubo stole mi idea...**

**Bue, según veo en mis reviews varias de ustedes sufrieron colapsos nerviosos, pero ¡no se preocupen! No llorarán en dos o tres capítulos más.. muajjajajajja (:**

**Jeje, pero en serio! Gracias a todas aquellas que dedicaron uno o dos minutos de sus preciadas y valiosas vidas para escribir reviews: **Hinamori-chan21, wings-of. the-moon (**no me había fijado que tu nombre salió cortadito en el otro cap, espero que ahora aparezca (:** ), Aoi-Chan Moe Oni, Any-chan15, MrCarhol, RoseWeasley13 (**mención honrosa para tí: ¡fuiste mi review número 10 :D!**) y velka98; **comprendo su dolor, y perdón por las lágrimas..**

**una canción.. mmmh, cuando estaba escribiendo escuchaba Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol.. le viene un poquito :D**

**Sin más, aquí el tercer capi... enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"Cuando el orgullo grita,_

_es el amor que calla"_

_F. Gerfant_

_"Aquél que es demasiado pequeño,_

_tiene un orgullo demasiado grande"_

_Françoise-Marie Arouet Voltaire_

El sol aún no salía cuando Matsumoto recibió el mensaje de la Capitana de la cuarta división.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo mientras luchaba con la tristeza, y se dirigió al escuadrón cuatro, específicamente a la habitación que le habían asignado a Hinamori. Antes de entrar, tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener para intentar serenarse, y se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, aunque éstas no dejaban de aflorar de sus celestes ojos.

Encontró a su Capitán despierto, y con la mano aún aferrada a Hinamori, con la esperanza de que sólo estuviera dormida y que, tarde o temprano, despertaría.

Rangiku se acercó y se agachó al lado de la silla de Hitsugaya, de modo que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, y lentamente, posó una mano sobre las suyas.

Toshiro tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria; incluso podría decirse que tenía el mismo semblante de cada día. Pero Matsumoto notó algo más: una densa aura de tristeza lo rodeaba, como una gran nube negra alrededor suyo. No lloraba, quizá ya lo había hecho, y tenía ojos sólo para Hinamori.

Ella, en cambio, se había sumido en el sueño eterno con el semblante sereno, como si durmiera tranquila después de muchas horribles noches. Rangiku podría jurar que no la había visto tan hermosa desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

La rubia mujer soltó un sollozo ahogado e intentó acallarlo tapándose la boca, pero ya era tarde: se había roto la tranquila atmósfera.

Fue entonces cuando Toshiro pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de su Teniente, y más aún: que lloraba. Y Matsumoto no era de las que lloraban en compañía. Prefería hacerlo a solas. Ni siquiera había derramado una lágrima por la muerte de Gin en su presencia.

Sólo podía significar una cosa: Hinamori se había ido. No la volvería a ver. No volvería a escuchar su risa ni verla sonrojarse; no volvería a probar sus dulces labios ni a sujetarla entre sus brazos. No volvería a oler su fragancia, ni a protejerla, ni a ayudarle a ponerse de pie cada vez que cayera. Ya no escucharía su voz... no experimentaría de nuevo el gozo de mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos...

Se había ido. La había dejado partir y le había dejado el alma rota en mil pedazos y el corazón destrozado.

La había perdido, pero no quería admitirlo.

Matsumoto se sobresaltó al sentir el brazo de su Capitán en su espalda y su frente en su hombro.

La abrazaba. Por primera vez lo vió sólo como a un niño necesitado de un abrazo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Había perdido a su mejor amiga, y al mismo tiempo a la mujer que amaba. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero, ¿cómo podía su Capitán ser tan orgulloso y no derramar ni una sola lágrima?

Recordó el dolor que le había causado la pérdida de Gin... esa puñalada directa al corazón que sintió al verlo allí, agonizante en el suelo, indefenso. ¿Sentía su Capitán lo mismo por Hinamori? Si había muerto hace sólo una hora, ¿cómo era que su Toshiro no lloraba?

Rangiku posó tímidamente la mano en la nuca de su serio Capitán y cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento por serenarse, y así se mantuvieron largo rato, abrazados, y los tres de la mano.

* * *

Luego de tres días, ni una sola lágrima había aflorado de sus ojos, no después de derramar un par a su lado. Aún no podía asimilar lo ocurrido.

Se desvelaba en las noches pensando en ello, pensando en qué hizo mal. Le había cuidado cautelosamente, entonces ¿cómo se la arrebataron de las manos tan rápido?

Matsumoto suspiró y miró preocupada a su Capitán. Había vuelto a su jornada habitual, pero aún así se le notaban unas marcadas ojeras, las que no pasaron desapercibidas por su subordinada.

– Taicho, ¿por qué no duerme un poco?

Hitsugaya no levantó la mirada del documento que leía. Es más, ignoró olímpicamente a su Teniente.

– Al menos... tómese el día libre.

Nada. Ni una palabra afloraba de sus labios.

– Taicho, por favor... no tiene que hacer esto tan pronto... – ya estaba. Esa fue la chispa que encendió la polvora.

Hitsugaya levantó su indiferente mirada.

– ¿Tan pronto de qué? – se le notaba una nota de furia en la voz.

– Taicho... por favor...

– Tú no entiendes nada, Matsumoto – y volvió los ojos al papel, aunque no lo leía. Sintió cómo su Teniente abandonaba la oficina. Entonces, descargó su puño contra el escritorio y se refregó los ojos, tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla.

* * *

– Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Hitsugaya ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Renji en su oficina, por lo que ni se inmutó en cuanto éste habló sorpresivamente. Así que siguió leyendo como si nada.

– Matsumoto me dijo que algo te sucedía.

– No sé de qué hablas – contestó fríamente.

Renji suspiró irritado y se dejó caer en un sofá.

– Hablo... de Hinamori.

Al oír su nombre, Toshiro sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero lo ignoró.

– Sé que soy – continuó Renji – la última persona que esperarías que dijera esto – se incorporó –, pero... es bueno, ya sabes, desahogarse con otras personas. No lo guardes todo dentro de tí.

– No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

– Sí, tienes que – Renji se situó en frente del escritorio de Hitsugaya –. Comprendo lo que sientes... Hinamori también era mi amiga...

– Demonios – murmuró, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para quedar cara a cara con Renji y habló, con los dientes apretados –. Abarai, eso es lo único que le he escuchado decir a la gente desde hace tres días, pero, ¿sabes algo? – golpeó el escritorio con el puño – No... tienen... idea. ¡Y tú tampoco! – explotó. Ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo –. ¡NADIE COMPRENDE LO QUE ME PASA! ¡CREEN HACERLO, PERO NO!¡LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE PODRÍA ENTENDERME ESTÁ...!

Antes de que terminara la oración, Renji le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

– No vuelvas a decir que nadie te comprende – dijo, irritado –. No sabes de qué mierda estás hablando. Piensa, por el amor de Dios. Mide tus palabras antes de decirlas. Hinamori también era _mi_ amiga. También de Matsumoto, de Kira de Hisagi... y créeme, la echan de menos... _la echo_ de menos, y más de lo que tú crees...

– No es lo mismo – dijo Hitsugaya, mirándolo a los ojos.

Terco.

Furioso, Renji lo tomó del cuello del haori.

– ¡Deja de ser tan terco, maldita sea! – mientras hablaba, lo zarandeaba violentamente –. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡_Ella se ha ido_! ¡Y no volverás a verla nunca! – lo soltó bruscamente –. Es eso, ¿verdad? No quieres admitir que la echamos de menos, porque no quieres admitir que ha _muerto..._

– Cállate... – Hitsugaya habló amenazadoramente bajo.

– ¿Por qué tendría que callarme? ¡Sabes que tengo razón! Ahora dime, ¿qué diría Hinamori si te viera en ese estado...?

– ¡Cállate, Abarai! – exclamó Toshiro con los puños apretados. Pero el pelirrojo continuó hablando:

– ¡...patético, Hitsugaya! ¡Se-ha-i-do...!

Entonces, perdiendo los estibos, Hitsugaya le propinó un golpe en la nariz, la cual, luego de un horrible crujido, se quebró. Renji puso ambas manos sobre ella, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

– ¡Mierda! – murmuró –. Éste es el precio por abrirte los ojos.

Pero Toshiro no lo escuchaba. Al parecer necesitaba eso: golpear a alguien. Porque entonces enfrentó la realidad. Al parecer, Renji había logrado su cometido.

– Tsk – Renji se dió media vuelta –. Iré al escuadrón cuatro. Me rompiste la nariz, desgraciado. – Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volteó y dijo: – Deberías ir a descansar. Y piensa. Piensa en esta conversación... piensa en ella. – Sin más, se volteó de nuevo, y una vez más Hitsugaya quedó completamente solo.

Se sentía... extraño. Libre, de algún modo, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Llegó a la conclusión que le había costado una nariz rota: no quería mostrar sus emociones hacia los demás porque simplemente creía que no había motivo para ello. Pero se equivocaba; sí que había un motivo. Ese motivo era la persona más importante de su vida...

– Hinamori – impotente, pero más tranquilo, posó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mientras unas tímidas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Porque esa jovencita había vencido lo que ni cien Zampakutos juntas: su _orgullo._

En esa posición lo encontró Matsumoto, quien entró no sin un dejo de temor en sus pasos.

– Lo... siento, Taicho – se excusó, mirando el suelo –. Pero... creo que usted necesitaba hablar con alguien más... fuerte que yo.

– Matsumoto... no regresará, ¿cierto? – preguntó más bien retóricamente, volteándose.

Rangiku se sorprendió al ver lágrimas asomando de los ojos turquesa de su Capitán. Se acercó y lo abrazó, sin saber muy bien que contestar.

Increíblemente, Hitsugaya se dejó abrazar.

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio.

– No regresará, Taicho – murmuró de pronto. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos –. Pero,... ¿sabe algo? Eso no significa que tenga que olvidara. Puede que Hinamori ya no esté aquí – dijo, señalando su entorno –. Pero sí estará aquí – puso un dedo en la sien de Hitsugaya – y aquí – bajó el dedo hasta su corazón.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Matsumoto tenía razón. Puede que ya no volviera a ver a Hinamori, pero había vivido tantos y maravillosos recuerdos que atesoraría para siempre en su cabeza... y en su corazón.

– Matsumoto.

– ¿Taciho?

Hitsugaya miró al suelo, avergonzado.

– Gracias.

– De nada Taicho. Ahora, hágame un favor a mí y a toda la Sociedad de Almas y vaya a dormir un rato. Yo... yo me haré cargo del trabajo – agregó, con una mueca de asco.

– Gracias – repitió Toshiro, verdaderamente agradecido.

Caminó pesadamente a la salida de su oficina.

– Oiga, Taicho – lo detuvo Matsumoto.

El aludido se giró.

– Yo... yo también la hecho de menos.

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado y abandonó la oficina. Una vez solo, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo aflojando los músculos.

Quizá dormiría un poco: realmente lo necesitaba. Luego iría a hacerle una visita a Renji para tres cosas: una, romperle nuevamente la nariz (por haberlo golpeado). Dos, pedirle disculpas por haberle roto la nariz dos veces. Y tres, agradecerle por ayudarlo a abrir los ojos.

* * *

– _Parece un duraznito... _– _la madre miraba emocionada a su recién nacida hija._

– _Entonces, que se llame Momo _– _aportó su marido, sentándose al lado de su mujer._

– _Momo... me gusta. Hinamori Momo..._

_Ay, Momo. Si supieras el vuelco que dará tu vida cuando cumplas dieciocho años..._

_

* * *

_

**Y este capítulo termina con un merecido CHAN CHAN...**

**Fue cortito, lo sé.  
**

**Bueno, aclaro un par de cosas:**

**- uno, y como se habrán dado cuenta, las reencarnaciones tienen el mismo nombre, físico y carácter que sus vidas pasadas (:**

**- y dos, el fic entero será lleno de flash backs y leseras por el estilo, por lo que algunas cosillas se aclararán más adelante, como esa misteriosa conversación que tuvieron Momo y Toshiro antes de que ella muriera. Por su paciencia, gracias (:**

**Así que, creo que eso es todo...**

**Próximo Cap: Tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


	4. Tiempo

**Hooooola!**

**Perdón por hacer esperar, es que acabo de entrar a clases y bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir.. pero bueno.**

**Así que por favor mucha paciencia porque en verdad tengo muuuuuuuuy poco tiempo!**

**Pero lo voy a terminar, es una promesa. Igual falta muuuuuuuucho!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: esta vez la letra _cursiva_ tomará el papel de _flash-forward _(futuro)**

**(:  
**

* * *

_''El amor hace pasar el tiempo._

_El tiempo hace pasar el amor''_

_Proverbio Italiano_

Y entonces, volvió a nacer. Se reencarnó, como toda alma. Así, la misma madrugada en que exhalaba su último suspiro en la Sociedad de Almas, nacía una niña bajo el mismo nombre en el mundo de los Vivos. Una niña que, como todas las almas reencarnadas, creció adoptando el mismo físico y carácter que su vida pasada. Se formaron nuevas amistades y amores, nuevas penas y alegrías, nuevos recuerdos. Hinamori Momo creció durante dieciocho años ajena a su otra vida, y ajena a lo que sucedería unos días más tarde, pero esa es otra historia.

Aunque no todo estaba perdido: de vez en cuando extraños rostros se proyectaban en su mente. Lugares y personas, los cuales ella disfrutaba dibujando, creyendo que todo era fruto de su imaginación.

También tenía raros sueños. Soñaba, por sobre todo, con una niñita vestida de kimono y largos cascabeles colgando de sus brazos. La llamaba, danzaba alrededor suyo, se burlaba, la tomaba de las manos, siempre con una burlona sonrisilla dibujada en sus labios.

Y el sueño de la noche anterior... sí que había sido extraño: se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de entrada de una vieja casa rodeada de vegetación, en la cual Hinamori juraría que había estado antes. La niña, mientras paseaba en frente suyo e intentaba atrapar una mariposa entre sus manos, le había dicho su nombre. Pero, ¿cuál era?

Ciruela... detestaba las ciruelas...

– Momo...

Árbol de ciruelas... ciruelo... con alas...

– Hey, Momo...

Ciruelo volador...

– ¡Momo!

Tobiume...

– ¡Hinamori Momo!

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Auch! – se sobó la nuca –. ¡Eso dolió, Hikari-chan!

Pero su rubia amiga no la escuchaba. Había posado sus oscuros ojos en el dibujo que Hinamori tenía sobre el escritorio.

– Vaya, Momo – dijo, tomándolo entre sus manos –. Te quedó muy bien...

– No es para tanto – contestó la joven, sonrojándose.

– Además es guapísimo – añadió otra chica de ojos verdes mirando por sobre el hombro de Hikari –. Tienes que presentármelo, Momo. ¿Quién es?

Hinamori se encogió de hombros mientras Hikari le pasaba el dibujo.

– Ni idea – lo miró, y agregó casi para sí misma: – Se me vino a la mente, pero... siento que lo he visto antes...

– ¿¡Presentártelo! – Hikari se volteó, consternada –. ¡Emi, la mitad de los chicos de nuestro grado están locos por tí! Además, ¿qué sucedió con tu novio universitario? ¿Haruka?

Emi se sentó sobre su escritorio, en frente del de Momo, sacó un espejo de bolsillo y se acomodó sus castaños rizos, mientras contestaba:

– Lo dejé. Era demasiado... tranquilo.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de Momo.

– Como sea – volvió a mirar el dibujo de su amiga –. Te aseguro que te dan un diez en arte. Está perfecto.

Hinamori miró por la ventana.

– Sí... – dijo, pensando en el chico de blancos cabellos protagonista de su dibujo.

* * *

Dieciocho años. Esa madrugada se cumplirían dieciocho años...

Hacía un calor insoportable. Era tarde, y la mayoría de los escuadrones habían terminado sus tareas diarias. Sólo un Capitán figuraba sentado en su escritorio, firmando papeles con el ceño fruncido.

– Esa Matsumoto... – murmuró.

Su Teniente, como casi todos los días, se había esfumado, dejando al joven capitán Hitsugaya sólo con todo el trabajo: supervisar el entrenamiento de su oficiales, hablar con los nuevos reclutas, recibido y aprobado informes; y la única vez que siquiera había avistado un sólo cabello de su Teniente fue muy temprano en la mañana, cuando se esfumó con la excusa de ''emergencia en la división x''.

Antes, al menos, las visitas de Hinamori le quitaban bastante peso de encima...

Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio con un suspiro, y apoyó el mentón sobre la mano, viendo por la ventana cómo el sol moría.

Ya habían pasado dieciocho años...

Y cómo la echaba de menos, sobre todo cuando apreciaba el crepúsculo. Su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos. Hasta ese estúpido sobrenombre... todo. Echaba de menos todo de ella.

Pero el tiempo lo había ayudado a curar sus heridas. Había aprendido a vivir con las cicatrices, aunque aún le dolía la partida de su amiga...

– ¡Taicho!

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Rangiku entró con una burlona sonrisa a la oficina.

Hitsugaya gruñó bajito.

– Matsumoto...

– Oiga, Taicho, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó, formando una O con los labios –. ¡Hace muchísimo calor! Y además... es viernes...

– Mat-su-moto... – a Toshiro se le marcó una peligrosa venita en la frente.

– Ah... ¿todavía no termina con el papeleo? ¿Cómo puede ser tan lento?

– ¡MATSUMOTO!

Rangiku se encogió ante el grito de su Capitán.

– ¡Taicho! Qué cruel...

– ¿Se puede saber en dónde has estado?

Matsumoto miró al suelo.

– Eh... yo...

Hitsugaya, cansado, se puso de pie y suspiró impaciente.

– Me da igual – dijo, resignado –. Termïna lo que queda. Estoy muerto.

Rangiku hizo un puchero.

– Pero Taicho... iba a salir con Shuhei y Kira... – calló ante la gélida mirada de su Capitán.

– Termina – dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida –. Por cierto – añadió, sin voltearse – nos iremos a Karakura en dos días.

A Matsumoto le brillaron los ojos.

– ¿Karakura?

– Sí... se han abierto numerosas gargantas, y se han reportado apariciones de Adjuchas...

Pero Matsumoto no lo oía. Sólo al escuchar ''Karakura'' se le vino a la mente una sóla palabra: _Maquillaje._

– Así que nos acompañarán los Tenientes de la... – una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo entonces se dió cuenta de que su Teniente había desaparecido.

– ¡MATSUMOTO!

* * *

El tintero se dió vuelta sobre el dibujo, empapándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La joven, con ojos desesperados, tomó la hoja de papel y la sacudió, tratando en vano de limpiarla.

– Ay... no...

El chico causante del accidente soltó una risita.

– Ahora no tendrás pretextos para no dibujarme.

Los ojos de Hinamori se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Eitaro-... kun... – dijo –. Arruinaste mi dibujo.

– Bah, no llores. Fue un accidente. Además – agregó, altaneramente – para algo tienes un novio rico, además de guapo. Ya que es tu cumpleaños mañana, te regalaré un montón de pinceles para hacerte feliz, Momo-chan – le dió un toquecito en la nariz –. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

Hinamori asintió tristemente.

– Sonríe – Eitaro le besó los labios y se esfumó.

Momo, una vez sola, suspiró con tristeza y dejó el manchado retrato del joven de cabellos blancos sobre la mesa.

* * *

– _Es raro..._

– _¡Hikari-chan!_

– _¡Pero si es verdad!_

_Trató de ignorar los cuchicheos a sus espaldas, pero no pudo evitar sentir una especie de deja-vu._

–_ Yo opino que es guapísimo._

– _¿Por qué eso no me extraña, Emi?_

– _¿Tiene algo de malo, Hikari?_

_Esas chicas definitivamente hablaban muy fuerte. Se decidió entonces a hacerlas callar._

– _Justo se sienta en frente mío... ¡es el destino!_

_Se dió vuelta, y las dos chicas callaron abruptamente._

– _Por si aún no se han dado cuenta _– _habló tranquilamente _– _tengo oídos._

_La chica de ojos verdes miró avergonzada a la rubia, quien dirigió la mirada al suelo._

– _¿Sucede algo? _– _una voz familiar habló a sus espaldas. Demasiado familiar._

_Se giró lentamente, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para percatarse de que no estaba soñando._

– _Imposible... _– _murmuró._

_A su vez, la joven de cabello oscuro lo miró extrañada y, vacilante, susurró:_

– _¿Shiro-...chan?_

_

* * *

_

**CHAN!**

**Perdón por hacerlo tan cortito! Juro que el próximo será más largo (:**

**Gracias de todo corazón a **Any-chan15, Hinamori-chan21, , Aoi-Chan Moe Oni, Noa-san, Sabaku no Sonica y MrCarhol, **sus palabras son inspiradoras, de nuevo ¡gracias!**

**Próximo capítulo: Destino.**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	5. Destino

**Buenas gente!**

**Bueno, nada que decirles, aquí un nuevo capítulo... y no se preocupen, ¡pronto empezará la acción!**

**Canción: Vanilla Twilight de Owl City**

**Ah, nota IMPORTANTE: ya que este capítulo es casi entero un flash back, decidí poner el presente en cursiva!  
**

**Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: si ya lo saben, no me haban escribirlo (;**

**

* * *

**_''El hallazgo afortunado de un buen libro _

_puede cambiar el destino de un alma''_

_Marcel Proust  
_

– Debemos hablar.

_Observó la luna y dejó la mente divagando entre recuerdos. ¿Qué había sido de esa noche?_

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre... nosotros.

_Suspiró, tratando de zafar el nudo que tenía en su pecho desde el segundo en que sus ojos se toparon con los de ella._

_ La había encontrado, sin quererlo._

_ Las almas perdían la memoria de sus vidas pasadas, y no quería vivir el sufrimiento que le causaría hallarla y que no lo recordara.  
_

– ¿Shiro-... chan?

El mundo a su alrededor quedó en silencio. Sólo podía observar a la persona que tenía en frente suyo, aquella chica que ya había muerto, tiempo atrás.

Pero una pequeña luz brilló en su mente. ¿Lo había llamado...?

– ¿Có... cómo me dijiste? – tartamudeó a duras penas, con un tono algo más duro de lo que pretendía sonar.

Hinamori se ruborizó y, despertando de una especie de trance en el que se había perdido, miró al suelo y murmuró:

– Lo... lo siento.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Sólo porque tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve no significaba que, sin conocer al chico nuevo, podía ponerle un tonto sobrenombre. Es sólo que se le vino a la mente apenas los ojos turquesa del chico se posaron en los suyos.

Hitsugaya intentó calmar su agitada respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– Con permiso – murmuró, para pasar por el lado de Hinamori que aún miraba el suelo.

– Espera – le tomó el brazo la joven, pero luego lo soltó como si quemase. Otra vez había sentido un extraño impulso.

Por su parte, y al tacto de Hinamori, Hitsugaya quedó con la mente en blanco. Aunque Hinamori apenas había tomado su brazo por medio segundo, sintió la calidez de su piel, como tantas otras veces la había sentido.

Pero apenas Momo retiró la mano, Toshiro se echó a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes? Había captado perfectamente su reiatsu, aunque era bastante más débil que en la Sociedad de Almas, y no le había dado importancia. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás: la había visto.

Mientras corría hacia la casa de Ichigo, pensaba en algún plan para evitar a Momo a toda costa. Intentaría primero pedirle a Yamamoto que lo enviase de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque lo más probable es que se negara rotundamene. En ese caso, haría lo posible para no quedar en el mismo salón que Hinamori.

¡Esas estúpidas costumbres que tenían los Shinigamis al ir al mundo de los Vivos! Para no levantar sospechas, aquellos que tenían apariencia joven debían inscribirse en la preparatoria. ¡Qué estupidez!

_Pero a pesar de los intentos de Ichigo, no se pudo hacer ningún cambio al respecto. No quería verla. Sabía que sufriría si trataba con ella. No podía... no..._

– ¿Pasa algo?

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado y le tomó la mano.

– Sí... – al ver que Hinamori ponía semblante de preocupación, se agregó a añadir: – ¡pero no es nada malo! No pongas esa cara.

Hinamori se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

– ¿Por qué estás tan pálido? – preguntó.

Toshiro apretó los dientes y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Unohana: _no pasará la noche..._

– No estoy pálido – mintió.

– Ah...

Hitsugaya tragó saliva nervioso.

– Escucha... yo...

– Hitsugaya-kun...

El aludido levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de Hinamori.

– Sé... que no podré... Shiro-chan... – se notaba que intentaba hacerse la fuerte, y apretaba los dientes para controlar el llanto que ya asomaba por sus ojos – sé que esta noche yo...

– No llores – la interrumpió Hitsugaya. No quería escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, y menos aún de los labios de Momo.

– Shiro-chan... prométeme que, a pesar de lo que diga, no me dejarás sola.

– Te lo prometo – le dijo el chico, sinceramente.

– Y prométeme... – Hinamori puso un gesto de dolor y apretó los ojos.

Hitsugaya se puso de pie, asustado, pero Hinamori lo tranquilizó con un ademán.

– Prométeme... que a pesar de lo que diga... no me mentirás...

Toshiro se sentó lentamente, sin entender.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Sólo... escúchame.

Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza.

– Hitsugaya-kun... tú has sido la mejor persona que... he conocido en toda mi vida... – cada vez le costaba más hablar, pero debía hacer un último esfuerzo –. Siempre me has apoyado, a pesar de... de todo lo que ha sucedido... de lo tonta y ciega que fui...

– Hinamori...

– Has sido un amigo incondicional... quién diría... quién hubiera llegado a pensar... que me enamoraría de tí, Shiro-chan. De mi mejor amigo.

A Hitsugaya se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Había dicho lo que había escuchado?

– Pero... – tartamudeó torpemente – pero... ¿por qué? ¿por qué... no me lo había dicho antes?

Hinamori dejó escapar una lágrima.

– Porque pensé... pensé que me dejarías...

– Hinamori, digas lo que digas, sientas lo que sientas, yo jamás te dejaría sola... ¡jamás!

Momo sollozó ahogado y, soltando la mano de Hitsugaya, se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cara entre sus brazos.

Una ola de impotencia mezclada con furia se mezcló en la cabeza de Toshiro. En ese momento no sabía quién era el más tonto de los dos: si ella, por no declararse antes, o él por... por exactamente lo mismo.

– Te amo, maldita sea... – dijo en un susurro, apenas audible –. Te amo... y te perderé en unas horas...

Hinamori, a pesar de sus sollozos, escuchó perfectamente lo que Toshiro había dicho, y sintió como si una roca le golpeara el corazón...

... y se dió cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Rangiku que se lo repetía desde el día en que llegó de la misión? ¿por qué no se había confesado antes? ¡Quién sabe qué tan diferentes serían las cosas!

Sencillo: era una egoísta y una cobarde. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hitsugaya le correspondería con el mismo fervor.

No levantó la cabeza al escuchar a Toshiro retomar la palabra.

– No te lo había dicho... yo jamás pensé...– apoyó la frente en la mano, con el codo apoyado en la cama, en un intento por serenarse –. Creí que te alejarías de mí si no me correspondías... fui un tonto, un egoísta. No te quería perder... no así.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa, mientras Hinamori levantaba la vista y se secaba las lágrimas, apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas flectadas. Observó un rato a su amigo, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo, meditando lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que pasaría después, en apenas unas horas.

Entonces, ya sin una gota de vacilación, Hinamori se arrodilló sobre la cama y tomó el rostro de Toshiro entre sus manos. Éste, a su vez, le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Hinamori pasó el pulgar por las marcadas ojeras que Hitsugaya tenía.

– No has dormido casi nada – susurró.

– No quería desperdiciar ni un minuto.

– Y sin embargo... desperdiciamos estos cinco meses...

Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza y tomó ambas manos de Hinamori entre las suyas.

– No digas que desperdiciamos el tiempo. En estos cinco meses he aprendido más que en toda mi vida. Aprendí a apreciar las cosas que tenía, a dejar el orgullo de lado de vez en cuando... aprendí a amarte como nunca lo había hecho.

Nuevas lágrimas afloraron de los ojos de Hinamori al oír esas palabras.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó con impotencia. Sabría que moriría en unas horas, el tiempo le valía oro.

Hitsugaya acercó la cara a su hombro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su cálido reiatsu. Sintió su aroma en la cabeza, ese que le encantaba rememorar cuando Hinamori estaba lejos.

– Ahora – susurró en su oído – hagamos todo lo que no pudimos hacer en estos cinco meses.

La miró a los ojos y puso una mano en su mejilla hirviendo de fiebre, y acercó lentamente los labios a los suyos.

– Y en todo el tiempo que hubieramos tenido – agregó Hinamori, susurrando contra los labios de Hitsugaya.

Toshiro sonrió tristemente hacia la idea, y cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, sellando sus labios con un profundo beso con sabor a durazno y lágrimas.

_Apretó los puños. El recuerdo de sus labios, de su cálida piel, de su suave olor, le llenó la cabeza._

_Una suave brisita le alborotó el cabello. La noche ya empezaba a refrescar, aunque sus cinco sentidos estaban muy lejos del techo en el que se encontraba. Su alma había atravesado la barrera del tiempo y se encontraba en esa sala del escuadrón cuatro, hace dieciocho años._

_Lo veía todo claro, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, la fresca brisa de una tarde de verano. El olor a hospital mezclado con la fragancia de Hinamori. El cuadro que representaba un paisaje colgado en la pared blanca como la leche, el sol poniéndose sobre el horizonte por la ventana abierta. Hinamori a su lado._

_ Pero esta Hinamori no tenía ni un solo rastro de su enfermedad, a pesar de estar acostada en la cama y vestida con un kimono blanco. Se le veía fresca y regocijada, alegre y enamorada. La mente de Toshiro había cambiado algunos detalles para hacer de su recuerdo más dulce. Y lo había logrado._

_Suspirando, apoyó las manos en su nuca y se recostó, sonriendo ante la imagen que había conservado de Momo._

_Las cosas siempre suceden por algo. El destino había querido que dos almas volvieran a unirse, y también querrá que se enamoren una vez más._

_Pero eso es otra historia. Hitsugaya aún tendrá que pasar varios obstáculos antes de aceptar que no todo estaba perdido...  
_

_

* * *

_

**jiji, bueno pequeñas mentes retorcidas, les dejo el recuerdo inconcluso para quien quiera inventar algo (aunque algo sé, y para ponerlo en palabras más sutiles, NO HUBO LEMMON! xd)**

**Muchisisísimas gracias a mis reviewers: **dark, Any-chan15 (**número 20, felicidades :D!**), alexdir, Hinamori-chan21, Sabaku no Sonica (**te copié una pequeñísima frase de tu último review, te diste cuenta? (:**) **y **JackyABxD

**Ah, y una pequeña alerta sobre el próximo capítulo: habrá Ichihime. Lo siento para los que no les guste, pero en todo caso será algo casi irrelevante en la historia.. por su paciencia, gracias!**

**Próximo capítulo: Silencio**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	6. Silencio

**Disclaimer: I know them, you know them. ¿Right?  
Jeje, nada es mío, todo de Kubo (:**

* * *

_''El silencio es el más fuerte de los ruidos''._

_Miles Davis_

Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Hacía bastante frío para los primeros días de otoño. Las hojas, ya muertas, caían a su alrededor, y una suave brisita le alborotaba levemente el cabello y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Pero ella, ajena a todo a su alrededor, no dejaba de hacerse preguntas: ¿quién era el misterioso chico de cabellos blancos?, ¿por qué aparecía constantemente en sus dibujos? Y más importante, ¿por qué la ignoraba sin motivo aparente?

Hinamori ya había intentado en más de una ocasión hablarle. Entonces, Hitsugaya guardaba silencio, le dedicaba una mirada (que, si Hinamori hubiese dejado de lado la vergüenza, hubiera detectado un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos) y le daba la espalda, o simplemente daba media vuelta y la dejaba con un tropel de palabras que se abalanzaban en sus labios pero que nunca alcanzaban a salir.

El silencio. Eso era lo peor. Ese gélido silencio que se podía tocar con las manos, que se escurría a su alrededor y se colaba en sus oídos y entre sus dedos, sin la fuerza suficiente para romperlo. Y cada vez que llegaba ese momento ella se preguntaba por qué. Por qué se le había siquiera ocurrido acercársele. Por qué no contestaba sus saludos. Por qué no podía romper ese silencio, ese maldito silencio que la consumía y le apretaba sin piedad el corazón. Por qué.

Su pie tropezó con una profunda grieta que la hizo tratabillar, pero no le dió mayor importancia, pues en ese minuto sintió unos firmes brazos que la abrazaban por la espalda.

– Buenos días, Momo-chan.

Dió un respingo y se giró, para toparse con los azules ojos de su novio.

– ¡Eitaro-kun! – exclamó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho – . ¡Me asustaste!

Eitaro sonrió de medio lado y le ofreció una rosa roja que llevaba en su mano.

Momo abrió los ojos sorprendida, tomó la flor con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y preguntó:

– ¿Por qué?

Eitaro frunció el ceño.

– Este... hoy cumplimos cinco meses.

Hinamori abrió los ojos aún más.

– ¡Lo olvidaba! – dijo, mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su novio – . Lo siento tanto, Eitaro-kun, ¿podrías perdonarme?

– No lo sé – dijo el chico – . Tendrás que ganarte mi perdón.

Momo rió y lo besó en los labios.

– ¿Y ahora?

Eitaro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y tomó a Hinamori de la cintura, levantando sus pies unos centímetros del suelo.

– Cómo me resistiría, Momo-chan – dijo, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella – . Aunque supongo que no has olvidado que el viernes saldríamos, ¿verdad?

Hinamori rió nerviosa.

– Por supuesto que no – mintió.

– Me alegra.

El chico dejó a Momo en el suelo, y se alejaron caminando de la mano.

Sobre el techo de una casa, unos tristes ojos turquesa los observaban, mientras se alejaban, riendo.

* * *

A la edad de treinta y cuatro años, Kurosaki Ichigo había dejado atrás las katanas y peleas. Su trabajo como shinigami sustituto ya había acabado, y su priorización fue estudiar medicina y sacar adelante la clínica de su anciano padre. Siendo un médico respetable, vivía ahora en su vieja casa, y había contraído matrimonio con Orihime, la que en unos meses más sería madre de su primer hijo. Así, todo parecía normal en la familia Kurosaki, excepto por un pequeño detalle: al menos una vez al mes, recibían la visita de uno o dos shinigamis, los cuales se encontraban de misión en Karakura, pues la ciudad contaba con muchas personas de alto reiatsu, lo que provocaba el constante ataque de Hollows. Y el equipo de Hitsugaya no fue la excepción...

– ¡Shuheeeeeeeei!

Hisagi, dormido, sintió la voz de una mujer encerrada que lo llamaba, que pedía su ayuda. Pero pronto se dió cuenta de que la voz no procedía precisamente de sus sueños.

– ¡Shuheeeeei!

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana.

– ¡Shuheeeei! ¡Ayúdame!

Entonces, Hisagi se puso de pie de un salto.

– ¿Rangiku-san?

– ¡Shuheeeei!

– ¡Rangiku-san!

Hisagi se dirigió corriendo al baño, que era de donde procedía la voz de Matsumoto, chocando contra las paredes , y, una vez allí, abrió la puerta de una patada.

– ¡Aquí estoy, Rangiku-sa...! – el hombre calló abruptamente al observar el escenario que se encontraba en frente de sus narices: entre el vapor del agua caliente de la ducha y el desorden matutino, Matsumoto se encontraba de pie en medio del baño, mojada de pies a cabeza, tal como Dios la trajo al mundo, y con el semblante indiferente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pronto, la sangre le subió a la cabeza al pobre Hisagi, quien, con la respiración cortada, se quedó allí de pie, estático, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

– Ah, Shuhei – habló Matsumoto – . Qué bueno que estás aquí. ¿Podrías traerme una toalla?

Y entonces, el teniente de la novena división pareció por fin reaccionar. Dando un respingo, dió media vuelta rápidamente, y salió del baño sin decir más. Y sólo habló cuando cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

– ¿¡Se puede saber que haces sin ropa, mujer! – exclamó, fuera de sí. Oyó cómo Matsumoto suspiraba, resignada.

– No seas exagerado, Shuhei...

– ¿Que no sea exagerado? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

– No me digas que nunca has visto a una mujer sin ropa.

Hisagi tragó saliva. No estaba muy seguro si contestar eso o no.

– Ahora, ¿podrías traerme una toalla?

Hisagi suspiró rendido y se dirigió al armario continuo.

– A propósito – dijo luego, mientras abría apenas la puerta del baño y lanzaba la toalla dentro – ¿en dónde está todo el mundo?

– Orihime tuvo que ir al mercado – contestó Matsumoto desde dentro –. Ichigo está atendiendo a un paciente y Hiroshi-san está de ronda.

– Ya veo – Hisagi se sentó en el suelo, en frente de la puerta del baño –, al parecer Natsume-fukutaicho se ha adaptado bastante bien.

– Cierto – Matsumoto abrió la puerta del baño – Renji está muy satisfecho con él.

Hisagi levantó la vista del suelo y fijó sus ojos en los de Matsumoto, quedándose largo rato perdido en ellos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Matsumoto, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Shuhei, lentamente, se levantó del piso y se acercó a Rangiku, quien, instintivamente, dió un paso hacia atrás. Hisagi tomó delicadamente un mechón de pelo de la mujer y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos, hasta que sintió su firme mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

– No.

El hombre la miró sin comprender, pero bajó la mano sin desviarle la mirada.

– Ya... hablamos de esto, Shuhei – murmuró Matsumoto, soltando la mano de Hisagi.

– Rangiku-san...– la tomó suavemente de los hombros – . Ya han pasado casi diecinueve años...

– No... no puedo – por un momento pareció que Matsumoto se largaría a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Cerró por un momento los ojos tratando de serenarse y los volvió a abrir –. No puedo hacerle esto a Gin – dicho esto, se zafó de las firmes manos de Hisagi y se dirigió a paso rápido a su habitación, sujetando firmemente la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

Hisagi suspiró atónito, y dirigió sus pasos a su propia habitación. Había sido muy precipitado de su parte. Era cierto que sentía algo más que una profunda amistad por Matsumoto, pero tenía claro que debía llevar las cosas lentamente. Y aunque ya habían pasado más de dieciocho años desde la muerte de Gin, Matsumoto aún lo añoraba, y, como le había mencionado en una de sus conversaciones, al empezar una relación Rangiku sentiría que estaría traicionando al hombre que amó durante toda su vida.

Suspiró una vez más y dirigió sus paso a su propia habitación. Quizá le daría más vueltas al tema y, de paso, dormir un poco más.

* * *

Se había decidido. Iría con paso firme, lo miraría a los ojos, y le preguntaría qué diablos le pasaba con ella.

Lo vió sentado solo en su pupitre, leyendo un libro, con el ceño fruncido. El sólo verlo le causó un extraño escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, pero lo ignoró. Tomó mucho aire y se acercó, ocultando sus nervios tras una sonrisa de complicidad.

– Hola – al decir esto, todos sus planes se fueron al suelo, pues en vez de la voz firme que había practicado con anterioridad, de sus labios brotó algo parecido al gorjeo de un frágil pajarito.

Hitsugaya, algo molesto al parecer, levanto su vista del libro, hizo un indiferente levantamiento de cejas, sin siquiera mirar a la temblorosa chica, y volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro.

Hinamori soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se armó de valor. Después de todo, pensó, sólo es una persona más... ¿verdad?

– Hitsugaya-san...

Hinamori supo más tarde que, en el momento en que Toshiro escuchó su nombre de los labios de Hinamori con tanta formalidad, en su interior se soltaba del último rezago de esperanza que le quedaba. Entonces había comprendido, sólo en ese momento, que _esa _Hinamori no era _su _Hinamori. Rendido, por fin levantó la mirada casi con un gesto de curiosidad, y de su boca surgió algo más que monosílabos.

– No me llames así – dijo, tratando de sonar amable.

Momo abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Lo había conseguido!

– Y – dijo, algo más confiada y sentándose en el pupitre de en frente de Hitsugaya – ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

Toshiro gruñó por lo bajo, pero no se irritó. Después de todo, Hinamori no tenía nada de culpa sobre su comportamiento. O casi nada...

– Llámame... – _ llamáme Hitsugaya-taicho..._

Hizo una pequeña pausa, ordenando sus ideas.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó impaciente Hinamori.

– Llámame – _Shiro-chan... al menos llámame Shiro-chan...– _... como tú quieras, qué más da.

Momo sonrió feliz, y se acercó un poco más a él.

– Creo que hemos empezado mal, Hitsugaya-kun – extendió su mano – . Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo. Es un placer conocerte.

Hitsugaya miró la mano de la chica y luego la miró a los ojos. Suspirando, al parecer de irritación, pero en realidad de resignación, lentamente levantó su mano y la estrechó contra la de Hinamori.

– Hitsugaya Toshiro – _es un agrado verte de nuevo, Mojacamas._

* * *

**! ¿Será el renacer de una maravillosa amistad? ¿podrá Hisagi lograr su cometido?**

**Para no aburrirlos con mil disculpas, usaré una simple operación matemática: perdón **X **mil... espero que haya quedado claro.**

**¡Gracias! de todo corazón a lectores, agregafavs y por supuesto a mis queridísimas reviewers: **alexdir, wings-of . the-moon, Any-chan15, Hinamori-chan21, miracles920 **y a mi reviewer número 30, **Aoi-Chan Moe Oni**... ¡Gracias por las palabras de apoyo!**

**Ahora, por favor muuucha paciencia, de verdad trato de escribir cuando pueda, pero el tiempo no me lo permite, así que gracias por la espera! (:**

**prox. capítulo: Alma**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	7. Alma

**Disclaimer: blablabla nada es mio!**

* * *

_Ay por aquellas almas_

_que vagarán eternamente_

_para pagar sus deudas._

_Anónimo_

_– _¡¿Olvidaste tu mesversario!

Momo se estremeció ante el grito de Hikari. Emi, en tanto, levantó indiferente la vista de su espejito de mano, y miró a la rubia enmarcando las cejas.

_– _No grites, por favor – dijo –. Hinamori no cometió un pecado. Es más, de vez en cuando alguien debe llamar la atención en una relación.

Hikari sacudió los brazos.

_– _¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Emi! _–_ exclamó _–_. Una siempre debe preocuparse de sacar adelante la relación. No arruinarla.

___–_ ¿Y me lo dices tú? _–_ contraatacó Emi, cerrando el espejo, a lo que su amiga se sonrojó. El historial de novios de Hikari no era muy completo, la verdad _–_. Cómo sea. Irás el viernes, ¿verdad? _–_ preguntó a Momo.

_–_ Supongo que sí _–_ contestó, abrazándose las rodillas_ –. _Aunque aún debo encontrar un regalo.

El semblante de Hikari cambió bruscamente.

_–_ ¡Yo sé, yo sé! _–_ exclamó con los ojitos brillantes, levantando la mano como si quisiera dar la respuesta a un problema de matemática_._

_–_ ¿Podrías comportarte como alguien de tu edad? _–_ preguntó Emi.

_–_ ¿Por qué no le cocinas algo? _–_ continuó Hikari, ignorando el comentario de su amiga _–_. Cenarán juntos en su casa, ¿verdad? _–_ Momo asintió con la cabeza _–_. ¡Perfecto! ¡Es tu oportunidad de mostrarle tus increíbles dotes culinarios a Uchida-san!

_–_ Tiempo, tiempo _–_ interrumpió Emi _–_. ¿Dices que irás a su casa?

_–_ Supongo que sí _–_ contestó Hinamori, encogiéndose de hombros _–_. Los padres de Eitaro-kun estarán de viaje, y su hermano deberá trabajar hasta tarde.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió maliciosamente, y mientras Hinamori hablaba sacó algo de su bolso.

_–_ Guárdalo _–_ le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y colocando el objeto en la mano de su amiga _–_. Puede que lo necesites.

Hinamori observó el pequeño paquete cuadrado que Emi le había entregado, sin comprender muy bien qué era. Pero, en el momento en que Hikari se acercaba para calmar su curiosidad, enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que tenía entre sus manos.

_–_ ¿Es... eso...? _–_ tartamudeó la rubia.

En tanto, Momo sentía que todo el calor de su cuerpo se aglomeraba en sus mejillas.

_–_ ¡Nakamura Emi! _–_ exclamó Hikaru, indignada, con las manos en jarras.

Emi rió ante la reacción de sus amigas.

_–_ ¡No me digas que nunca habías visto uno, Hikaru-chan!_–_ la rubia mantuvo su semblante serio. _–_ No me mires así, es la cosa más natural del mundo.

_–_ ¿¡Cómo puedes llevar _eso_ en tu cartera!

Emi hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

_–_ Nunca sabrás cuándo será el momento _–_ dijo _–_. Siempre debes estar preparada.

Y mientras sus amigas discutían, Hinamori observaba el paquetito, pensativa. Su exagerada reacción más bien se debía a que nunca se le había ocurrido que su querido Uchida Eitaro quería algo más de ella. Suspiró con pesar. Definitivamente necesitaría una larguísima charla con sus amigas.

* * *

_–_ ¡Hora de cenar!

Un ruido muy parecido a una avalancha se escuchó en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, y es que los shinigamis que se alojaban allí, luego de un arduo día eliminando hollows, no habían probado bocado desde el amanecer.

_–_ ¡Genial! Muero de hambre _–_. El joven shinigami Natsume Hiroshi estiró los brazos al cielo, agotado.

_–_ ¿A eso llamas modales, Hiroshi-chan? _–_ dijo Matsumoto, aprietándole cariñosamente la mejilla al teniente de la quinta división.

_–_ Déjame en paz _–_ replicó molesto, dándole un suave manotazo.

El temperamento de Natsume Hiroshi, normalmente, era muy agradable. Sin embargo, al estar agotado, sumado a todo lo referente a su tamaño y apariencia de niño, no podían menos que tenerlo del peor humor. En ese aspecto, era muy parecido a Hitsugaya, que, aunque había crecido bastante, constantemente era tratado como un niño por algunos shinigamis. El ahora teniente de la quinta división tenía una estatura bastante pequeña, de aspecto frágil, profundos ojos verdes ,y oscuro y abundante cabello oscuro. El título de teniente no fue cosa fácil, pero se lo ganó justamente, pues había trabajado arduamente para ganarlo, así como la simpatía de sus compañeros y de su capitán.

_–_ No golpees a la señorita _–_ alegó Hisagi, cual padre regañando a su hijo.

Hiroshi gruñó por lo bajo y dedicó toda su atención a devorar el plato de comida que tenía delante, sin darse cuenta de lo que masticaba velozmente.

_–_ ¿Con qué nos deleitarás hoy, Inoue? _–_ preguntó Matsumoto.

La pelirroja sonrió alagada.

_–_ Hoy preparé mis mejores fideos con salsa agridulce, algo de fruta y helado de chocolate _–_ dijo, con una radiante sonrisa, mientras Hisagi, Ichigo e Hitsugaya adoptaban un curioso color verde _–_. ¡Y no se preocupen! Preparé mucha comida _–_ se dió unas suaves palmaditas en la panza _–_. El bebé ha estado muy hambriento últimamente.

Matsumoto sonrió feliz, mientras probaba la exótica comida de Inoue. Mientras, Ichigo intentó separar la fruta de sus fideos.

_–_ ¿Algo fuera de lo común hoy, Natsume? _–_ preguntó Hitsugaya, de pronto.

Hiroshi tragó la comida que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

_–_ Nada, Hitsugaya-taicho _–_ contestó, educadamente _–_. Ha habido un par de ataques durante la mañana en la escuela, pero nada muy grave.

Hitsugaya asintió y desvió la mirada a su plato de comida.

_–_ Aunque _–_ habló Hiroshi. Hitsugaya volvió los ojos hacia él _–_, hoy lo vi a usted conversando con una linda señorita, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Rangiku soltó un respingo.

_–_ ¡Taicho Casanova! ¿Quién es la afortunada? _–_ preguntó, muy emocionada.

Toshiro miró fríamente al teniente de la quinta, quien se estremeció bajo los fríos ojos del capitán.

_–_ Nadie que te incumbe _–_ contestó simplemente, apartando su plato de comida con las manos _–_. Discúlpame, Inoue-san. No tengo hambre _–_. Dicho esto, se puso de pie.

_–_ ¿A dónde vas? _–_ preguntó Ichigo.

_–_ Necesito tomar aire _–_ contestó simplemente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

Una vez que oyeron el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Hisagi preguntó:

_–_ ¿Qué bicho le picó?

_–_ ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal con mi taicho! _–_ dijo Matsumoto _–_. Desde que llegamos al mundo de los vivos se ha comportado de manera muy extraña. ¡Era amor, por supuesto! _–_ se puso de pie, entusiasmada _–_. Iré a buscarlo, y le sacaré toda la información posible.

No fue difícil para Rangiku encontrar a su capitán, pues en ese ámbito era muy predecible. Subió de un salto al techo de la casa de los Kurosaki, no sin algo de esfuerzo, pues le era muy incómodo tener el gigai puesto.

En silencio, se acercó a Toshiro, quien estaba ensimismado, con el semblante serio, observando la brillante luna, y esperó a que su capitán hablase, cosa que no tardó.

_–_ Matsumoto ¿sabías que las almas que mueren en la Sociedad de Almas se reencarnan en el Mundo de los Vivos? _–_ preguntó.

Rangiku se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de su capitán. Esperaba a que dijese muchas cosas (entre ellas, que le dijese que se fuera), excepto eso. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Todos en la Sociedad de Almas lo sabían.

_–_ ¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta, Taicho? _–_ preguntó.

Hitsugaya suspiró con pesar. Matsumoto no lo había visto así desde...

_–_ ¿Y sabes cuántas son las probabilidades de volver a encontrarse con una de esas almas?

No podía ser posible.

_–_ Eso es casi imposible _–_ dijo Matsumoto _–_. Encontrarse con un alma conocida es muy difícil. Aún cuando se dedica meses en buscarla.

Hitsugaya asintió.

_–_ ¿Está diciéndome que se reencontró con alguien? _–_ preguntó cautelosamente Matsumoto.

_–_ Algo así _–_ contestó Toshiro.

Matsumoto se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder creer lo que su capitán le estaba diciendo.

_–_ Taicho... han pasado casi veinte años _–_ dijo Rangiku _–_. ¿De verdad... cree usted...?

_–_ Es ella _–_ la interrumpió Hitsugaya _–_. No hay duda al respecto.

Rangiku, aún asombrada, miró hacia el cielo. Suspiró, midiendo minuciosamente las palabras que diría.

_–_ Taicho, una vez alguien me dijo que todo sucede por algo _–_ lo miró a los ojos _–_. El destino es algo muy misterioso, traidor, pero muy sabio. Sólo... tenga cuidado.

_–_ ¿Cuidado? _–_ preguntó Hitsugaya, sin comprender.

Rangiku asintió con la cabeza.

_–_ La última vez que le dijo adiós a Hinamori es un episodio que, estoy segura, desea borrar de su cabeza, pero a la vez mantenerlo vivo. Es algo tormentoso, lo sé _–_ bajó la mirada, recordando su propio episodio _–_. No creo que quiera volver a repetirlo... no así.

Hitsugaya asintió y miró la luna. Matsumoto tenía razón. Debía tener cuidado en sus acciones.

_Cuidado..._

* * *

Hinamori se había esmerado por verse bien. Aunque vestía sencillamente con unos jeans, se había hecho una cola alta en el cabello que le sentaba muy bien. Había buscado recetas nuevas en internet, y se había dedicado horas en hacerle la cena perfecta a su novio.

Todo para apenas llegar y encontrarse sentada en el sillón de la sala de la familia Uchida, y siendo besada apasionadamente por su novio. Se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias de Eitaro en su espalda, pero una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que se detuviera.

¡La cena! Una muy buena excusa.

_–_ Eitaro-kun _–_ dijo, entre besos apasionados _–_. ¿No quieres cenar? Hice...

_–_ Claro _–_ dijo Uchida, sin dejar de besarla _–_. Luego, ¿sí?

_–_ Bueno _–_ contestó Momo, decepcionada. De verdad, no se esperaba pasar la noche así.

Cuando la mano de Eitaro tanteó por los botones de la blusa de Hinamori, ésta lo detuvo, tomándole firmemente la muñeca.

_–_ ¿Sucede algo? _–_ preguntó el chico, detuviendo por fin sus frenéticos besos.

_–_ Ss.. sí _–_ contestó Hinamori _–_. Debo... usar el baño.

Eitaro se incorporó e hizo un ademán.

_–_ Adelante _–_ dijo, con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Hinamori se puso de pie, y se dirigió con paso rápido hasta el baño de visitas. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dirigió su vista al espejo.

_–_ ¿En qué estaba pensando? _–_ susurró para sí misma _–_. ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Tomó aire hondamente, tratando de calmar su respiracion. Mojó sus sonrojadas mejillas, y salió del baño.

_–_ ¿Estás bien? _–_ preguntó su novio, preocupado.

_–_ Sí... no. No estoy bien.

Eitaro se puso de pie, y esperó a que Momo hablara.

_–_ Verás... Eitaro-kun... _–_ tragó saliva. Nunca había hecho algo parecido _–_. Creo que... no estoy preparada para esto.

_–_ ¿Cómo dices? _–_ Eitaro creyó haber oído mal.

_–_ Eso mismo _–_ dijo Momo, con seguridad _–_. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a casa.

_–_ Te acompaño...

_–_ ¡No!_... _quiero decir... _–_ Momo reguló el tono de su voz _–_. Prefiero caminar sola, gracias.

_–_ Pero Momo-chan...

Hinamori depositó un casto beso en los labios de su novio, y sonrió.

_–_ Hablamos mañana, ¿sí?

Eitaro asintió, aún con el semblante de preocupación, y sólo volvió en sí cuando oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

* * *

_–_ En qué estaba pensando _–_ se iba repitiendo _–_. En qué estaba pensando...

La tenue luz de los faroles acompañaban a Hinamori en su trayecto. La noche estaba muy fría, y la luna brillaba grande y redonda en lo alto.

Momo aún no creía la pequeña escena que había armado en casa de su novio. Pero todo lo que había dicho era la verdad. Hinamori aún no se sentía preparada para dar otro paso. Primero debía encontrar a la persona indicada, y ella no consideraba que Eitaro fuese aquél. Lo quería, es cierto. Pero él no era esa persona.

_–_ En qué estaba pensando...

Las calles de Karakura estaban vacías, pues era una noche muy helada. El único ruido que podía oírse era el de los pasos de Momo y su reiterado _En qué estaba pensando_. El silencio de alrededor era muy tangible, muy inhumano...

Detuvo sus pasos. Estaba segura de haber _sentido_ algo, una presencia.

Y fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Un llanto apagado, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Levantó la vista del piso y allí, a unos metros de ella, junto a un farol, había un niño, que no debía tener más de seis años.

_–_ ¿Hola? _–_ dijo Hinamori, entre asustada y preocupada. ¿Qué hacía un niño tan pequeño a esas horas de la noche?

Se acercó cautelosamente. Parecía un niño común y corriente. Pero dos cosas llamaron profundamente la atención de la chica: lo primero, que el niño estaba muy bien vestido, pero para un día de sol de verano. ¿Por qué estaba vestido con pantalones cortos y polera sin mangas en una noche tan helada? Y lo segundo, es que una larga cadena le colgaba del pecho.

Hinamori se agachó a su lado.

_–_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _–_ preguntó, con un hilillo de voz.

El niño negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sollozar.

_–_ Quiero a mi mamá _–_ dijo, entre llantos _–_. Esos monstruos no dejan de perseguirme... y quiero a mi mamá...

Hinamori giró la cabeza buscando a alguien más en aquella calle, pero estaba desierta.

_–_ ¿Dónde vives? _–_ le preguntó al niño.

_–_ No lo sé... por favor, llévame a mi casa.

_–_ Pero, ¿dónde vives?

Entonces, el niño levantó la mirada, y miró asustado a un punto detrás de Hinamori.

_–_ ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

Momo se volteó asustada, pero no pudo ver nada.

_–_ ¡Corre! _–_ le tomó la mano, que estaba sorprendentemente helada _–_ ¡Corre, rápido!

Hinamori no supo el porqué empezó a correr, si porque el niño le tiró firmemente la mano, o porque a unos metros suyo pudo distinguir una extraña silueta borrosa, gigante, que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Pero su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida, pues algo la golpeó, soltando la mano del niño y cayendo bruscamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con el duro concreto.

Tirada en el suelo, buscó con la mirada al niño, que también había caído, y parecía arrinconado entre la pared y la enorme silueta.

_–_ ¡No! _–_ a duras penas, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el niño, pero chocó con la invisible silueta, cayendo una vez más al suelo.

Entonces, el niño la miró asustado y gritó:

_–_ ¡Corre!

Momo comprendió que la cosa, sea lo que fuere, ahora la tenía a ella en la mira.

Estaba perdida. Sus piernas no le respondían, tenía la vista borrosa, y un tibio líquido le corrió por las mejillas.

Pero entonces, algo inexplicable sucedió, muy rápido.

Una persona, definitivamente una persona, saltó en frente de Momo, y, blandiendo una espada, hizo desaparecer la silueta.

Asombrada, Hinamori se puso lentamente de pie, mientras la persona, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de la chica, se acercó con paso seguro al niño, y posó la empuñadura de su espada en su frente. Y tan rápido como todo había sucedido, el niño simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

El chico vestía de una manera muy extraña, y parecía bastante menor que Hinamori. Giró la cabeza hacia ella, y la miró indiferentemente.

La verde mirada del chico asustó aún más a Hinamori, quien echó a correr desesperadamente.

Jadeante, sintió cómo el chico la seguía, sin ver la burlona sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro. Al parecer, quería jugar con ella antes de hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer.

Soltando un inaudible chillido, Hinamori dobló una esquina. Y para su sorpresa, el chico estaba allí, sonriéndole burlonamente.

Momo retrocedió, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces volteó para continuar su frenética carrera. Pero no puedo continuarla, pues había chocado con alguien, quien le sujeto firmemente los hombros.

_–_ ¡No! _–_ gritó _–_. ¡Suéltame!

_–_ ¿Hinamori?

Esa voz. Era _su_ voz.

Momo levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con un par de profundos ojos turquesa.

_–_ Hitsugaya-kun...

_–_ ¿Estás bien? _–_ preguntó, preocupado _–_. Estás sangrando.

_–_ Yo... _–_ Momo se volteó. El chico seguía allí, de pie. Pero no sonreía. En vez de eso, miraba seriamente a Hitsugaya.

_–_ Todo está bien, Hinamori _–_ le dijo, encarándola. Miró por sobre el hombro de Momo, y le frunció el ceño al chico _–_. No pasa nada.

_–_ Pero... _–_ Hinamori se volteó una vez más, pero, para su sorpresa, el chico había desaparecido.

_–_ Te llevaré a tu casa _–_ cortó Toshiro, tomándole una vez más el brazo.

Hinamori, sorpresivamente, se abrazó al chico, largándose a llorar.

_–_ Tuve... tanto miedo Hitsugaya-kun...

_–_ Tranquila... todo está bien.

Sobre sus cabezas, la luna aún brillaba en lo alto, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada extraño. Y, sobre el tejado de una casa cercana, dos siluetas se dibujaban en la oscuridad.

El chico miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba, quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

_–_ Dejaremos a Hitsugaya-taicho solo por ahora, Hiroshi-kun.

_–_ Pero, Rangiku-san...

La mujer lo ignoró, y saltando al vacío, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAg me acabo de enojar con ff pqe me borro toooodo mi comentario!**

**y como soy algo flojita y me da laaaaata escribir todo de nuevo, voy al grano.**

**En vista de que en unos meses mas hago la prueba de la cual dependera mi futuro laboral, me desaparecere por un par de meses... pero no se preocupen! este fic se hizo para terminarlo...**

**Y graaaacias por supuesto a mis reviewers, **Any-chan15, miracles920, Hinamori-chan21, Aoi-Chan Moe Oni y Neko no me, **porque palabras=inspiracion.**

**Y graaacias tambien a todos los lectores y agregafavs!**

**Yyyyy ahora, el nombre del intrigante próximo capitulo? redoble de tambores...**

**trrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ts**

**Proximo capitulo: Mentiras**

**My godness!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	8. Mentiras

**Alguien dijo regreso triunfal?**

**Jeje, bueno... no tan triunfal, pero heme aquí. Y para compensar mis meses de silencio, escribí un capítulo algo más extenso que el anterior... y con algo más de acción! **

**Pero bueno, no los aburriré más... nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: todo de Kubo (cof... cof... ¡Haz algo con estea par, por favor!... achú... cof... cof...) excepto Hiroshi, Hikari y Emi, personajes de mi invensión... blabla.**

_**Cursiva: Flash-back, muy confusos e interesantes flash-back**_

* * *

_En ciertos casos, guardar silencio es la mayor mentira. No decir es igual a mentir._

_Anónimo_

Un destello verde apareció en sus sueños. Y entonces, abrió los ojos. El sol recién salía y sintió que el canto de los pájaros le taladraba su cabeza. ¡Su cabeza! Se llevó una mano a la frente, y con los dedos palpó la venda que la cubría. Se alarmó, y con un brusco ademán se la quitó. ¡No había sido un sueño, entonces! Pero, ¿qué había sido todo eso? El fantasmagórico niño, el joven de burlones ojos verdes, la súbita aparición de Hitsugaya... sobre todo eso último, ¿qué tenía que ver Hitsugaya en todo esto?  
Se incorporó y sintió que el techo se caía sobre ella. Menudo porrazo se había dado. Volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre su almohada y suspiró, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. La noche anterior parecía tan lejana...

_–... con eso aprendí que nunca te confíes de una persona con pelo verde._  
_Hinamori rompió a reír con la anécdota de su amigo. Qué dicha le provocaba esos momentos a solas con él, como si su sola presencia lograra mitigar el dolor, como si hiciera olvidar por un momento que estaba a punto de morir. Pero por otro lado, estaba muy preocupada por Hitsugaya. Su amigo de cabellos blancos estaba muy diferente, tanto física como psicológicamente. Desde el día en que había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas, hará unos tres meses, Hitsugaya parecía como si hubiera envejecido de golpe. No es que pareciese un anciano, no, sino que Hinamori notaba cierta ''madurez'' en los rasgos de su amigo. Al haber crecido con él, lo veía siempre como a un niño, pero ahora, por primera vez, lo veía como un hombre. Aunque, por otro lado, Toshiro le mostró un lado que ella pocas veces había visto: alguien dulce y visiblemente preocupado por ella, que intentaba en todo minuto sonreírle y hacerla reír, alguien a quien nunca le faltaba un abrazo o una palabra de aliento cuando se necesitara. Quizá ese cambio en la personalidad de su amigo fue, para ella, lo más alarmante. Pero lo que Hinamori no sabía es que, al terminar el día, cada vez que Hitsugaya se despedía de ella y abandonaba su habitación, su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de tristeza y el peso del cansancio caía sobre sus hombros resignados. El capitán tampoco podía evitar, aunque muy contadas veces, que el llanto asomase por sus ojos. Pero siempre intentaba disimularlo cuando estaba con Hinamori, todo para hacerla feliz antes de lo que tenía que pasar._  
_Hinamori se recostó en las almohadas y sonrió a Toshiro._  
_– No me olvidarás, ¿cierto? – preguntó sin rodeos._  
_Hitsugaya suspiró. Odiaba tener que hablar de la muerte con Momo._  
_– No hablemos de eso._  
_– ¿Lo harás? – insistió._  
_Hitsugaya se sentó sobre su cama y le tomó las manos._  
_– Creo – dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios – que no deberían drogarte tanto._  
_Hinamori abrió los ojos con sorpresa._  
_– Hitsugaya-kun, sabes que Unohana-taicho no me da nada dañino ni... cómo decirlo, ''delirante'' – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos._  
_– Mmmh..._  
_– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Momo con curiosidad._  
_– Porque – hizo una corta pausa – creo que debes estar delirando para pensar que yo podría olvidarte._  
_Apenas escuchó estas palabras, Hinamori sintió un apretado nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._  
_– ¡Shiro-chan! – exclamó, lanzándole los brazos al cuello._  
_– ¡Eh, con calma! – dijo, con fingido enojo –. Ensuciarás mi haori._  
_Pero Hinamori no apartó la cara del pecho del capitán. Éste, por su parte, le dió unos toscos golpecitos en la espalda._  
_– Ya... no te pongas sentimental. Mojarás la cama._  
_Hinamori levantó la vista llorosa y sonrió dulcemente._  
_– ¡Que fue una vez! – dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de sonreír._

Matsumoto casi llegó al punto de arrastrar a su capitán para acompañarla, junto con el resto del equipo, al centro de la ciudad de Karakura.  
Era día sábado, y el cálido sol de otoño entibiaba su piel, mientras el curioso grupo, dirigido por una excitada Matsumoto, recorría las principales tiendas y cafés del lugar. No está de más mencionar que la única alegre era Rangiku.  
– ¡Ya era hora de que nos tomáramos un día libre! ¿Verdad, Taicho?  
– Ni que trabajaras tanto – murmuró Hitsugaya, frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¡No veía la hora de salir de compras! – siguió Matsumoto con su monólogo –. Tantas ofertas, tanto que comprar...  
– Parece comercial mal pagado – murmuró Hisagi. Y apenas terminó de decirlo, cuando un montón de bolsas cayeron sobre sus brazos –. Pero, ¿qué demonios...?  
– ¿De dónde apareció todo esto? – preguntó Hiroshi, atónito, pues también aparecieron numerosas bolsas en sus manos –. ¡Hace apenas un segundo...!  
– No subestimes a Matsumoto – dijo Toshiro, quien no se había salvado de la carga de ropa nueva.  
Mientras, la teniente de la décima corría, literalmente, de tienda en tienda, siempre sonriente y curiosa, y ninguna bolsa entorpecía su trabajo.

* * *

– Te ves fatal –.  
– Que dulce de tu parte, Emi – dijo Hikari, con los ojos en blanco.  
Sentadas en una heladería, ambas amigas no pudieron sino sorprenderse con la apariencia de Momo, que recién se les había unido. Ni una tonelada de maquillaje pudo tapar el corte en la frente, y tenía las ojeras de alguien que no hubiese dormido en años.  
– ¿Qué diablos te sucedió? – preguntó la rubia, preocupada –. Supongo que no fue culpa de Eitaro-san...  
– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Hinamori –. Yo... me caí.  
– ¿Te caíste? Más bien te atropellaron... ¡Te ves fatal! – repitió Emi.  
– Caí de las escaleras y me golpié la cabeza – se apresuró a explicar Momo –. Ustedes me conocen...  
– Ay, Momo. Tan atolondrada –. Emi le dió unos cariñosos golpecitos en la cabeza –. Pero basta de eso. Quiero saber todo lo que sucedió anoche.  
Hinamori enrojeció de golpe. Con todo el asunto del niño fantasma, se le había olvidado por completo el asunto con Eitaro.  
– Este... yo – desvió la vista, avergonzada, hacia la calle de enfrente. Y entonces, tras el cristal, vió caminar, con algo de dificultad bajo el peso de numerosas bolsas, a Hitsugaya. Se puso de pie de golpe.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Hikari, mirando con preocupación a su amiga.  
– Sí... digo, no – contestó Hinamori – . ¿Me disculpan un minuto? – y sin dejar que sus amigas contestaran, Momo salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

– Se lo juro, Hitsugaya-taicho – Hiroshi caminaba a pasos rápidos tras el capitán, mirando al suelo para no caer, pues la montaña de bolsas le cubría por sobre su cabeza –. Creo que jamás había probado comida más deliciosa que la de Orihime-san...  
– Ajá... – Hitsugaya finjía escucharlo, pero en realidad miraba por un hueco entre las bolsas a su teniente y a Hisagi, que conversaban animadamente. Observó con detenimiento la expresión en el rostro de Shuhei. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Pero, de pronto, su contemplación se vió interrumpida por una dulce voz que lo llamaba a sus espaldas.  
– ¡Hitsugaya-kun!  
Se volteó tan bruscamente ante el sonido de su voz, que todas las bolsas que llevaba se cayeron al suelo.  
– Discúlpame por favor, Hitsugaya-kun – se apresuró a excusarse Hinamori, mientras se agachaba a recoger las compras de Matsumoto.  
– Está bien, Hinamori. Yo lo hago – Hitsugaya se agachó a su lado.  
– No, de veras...  
Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, ocupada en ayudar a recoger las bolsas, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, y sin darse cuenta de que el mismo joven de la noche anterior, que tan mal momento la hizo pasar, la miraba entre burlón y preocupado.  
– Hitsugaya-kun... yo – se aclaró la garganta, mientras se ponía de pie –... necesitaba hacerte una pregunta.  
Hitsugaya se incorporó.  
– La verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo, Hinamori – dijo fríamente.  
– No te tomará mucho tiempo. Yo sólo... – tragó saliva, nerviosa. Los ojos de Hitsugaya la hacían sentir incómoda; cada vez que los veía, una serie de extraños pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza. Pero no podía quedarse con la duda – . Hitsugaya-kun, ¿podrías explicarme qué fue lo de anoche?  
Toshiro, aunque le dolió, la miró de la forma más fría que pudo. Hinamori sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda con esa mirada. Era una sensación terrible, pero a la vez la más placentera que hubiese sentido jamás.  
– No sé de qué hablas – contestó él simplemente, reanudando su marcha.  
Fue entonces que Hinamori se percató de la presencia de Hiroshi. Sus miradas se cruzaron en una milésima de segundo, causándole a Hinamori más de una sensación, ninguna de ellas agradable. Definitivamente lo había reconocido.  
– Tú... – murmuró la chica.  
Hitsugaya, en una fracción de segundo, había olvidado por completo que Hinamori se había ''topado'' con el teniente de la quinta, y detuvo sus pasos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía seguir haciéndole creer a la chica que se había inventado todo.  
Pero entonces, algo increíble sucedió. El celular de Hitsugaya emitió un ruido agudo, lo que llamó la atención de Momo e hizo dirigir su mirada hacia él.  
Toshiro abrió el celular y le echó un fugaz vistazo.  
– Encárgate – le dijo a Hiroshi –, es en dos cuadras al norte. Iré enseguida.  
Hinamori volteó a mirar al chico de ojos verdes, pero éste había desaparecido.  
– ¿Qué... fue lo que sucedió? – tartamudeó.  
– Hinamori – Hitsugaya tenía la vista baja –, no me sigas.  
– Pero... Hitsugaya-kun...  
Hitsugaya no supo por qué dijo lo siguiente. Quizá se dejó llevar por el momento, o quizá se encontraba con la guardia baja. Pero la frase que salió de sus labios, a Hinamori jamás se le iba a olvidar:  
– Es Hitsugaya-taicho.  
Y abandonó el lugar, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus pies, dejando a Hinamori más confundida que antes de que le hiciera la pregunta.

* * *

Era un hollow enorme, no lo podía negar. Pero era trabajo apto incluso para los estudiantes de la academia de Shinigamis. Saltó y estocó al hueco justo en medio de la cabeza, suspirando con pesar. ¿Por qué el capitán Yamamoto se había molestado en enviar una delegación de tres tenientes y un capitán? ¿Había acaso algo más?  
Aterrizó suavemente en el piso y enfundó su Zampakuto.  
Aunque no podía quejarse. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, y a pesar de los frecuentes ataques de Hollows, Hiroshi estaba pasando un buen tiempo.  
– ¿Todo bien? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Hitsugaya.  
– Sí, taicho – contestó Hiroshi, con una inclinación, y observó que Hitsugaya se había quitado el gigai –. Sólo un Hollow, común y corriente. Nada fuera de normal.  
– ¿Sólo uno? – preguntó el capitán, extrañado.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – Matsumoto y Shuhei hicieron presencia, también desprovistos de sus gigais.  
Hitsugaya se volteó a mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una calle desierta.  
– Hisagi, Matsumoto, hagan una ronda en un radio de dos kilómetros – ordenó –. Había más de uno.  
– Sí – obedecieron, y con un shumpo, desaparecieron.  
– Natsume, quédate por los alrededores – le espetó a Hiroshi, mientras le daba la espalda –. No quiero que alguien salga herido.  
– De acuerdo.  
Hitsugaya flectó las rodillas, listo para saltar, cuando Hiroshi dijo:  
– Hitsugaya-taicho, si permite mi intromisión – hizo una pausa, esperando a que Toshiro lo encarase – . ¿Por qué dejó que la chica...?  
Pero antes de que continuara, Hitsugaya dió un paso, quedando a pocos centímetros del teniente.  
– Escúchame muy bien, Natsume – murmuró entre dientes –. No le menciones eso a nadie, ni siquiera a tu Capitán cuando hables con él, ¿me oíste?  
Hiroshi, perplejo, contestó:  
– Sí... pero...  
– Ni siquiera se te ocurra modificarle la memoria – continuó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Mirada que congeló, en el sentido figurativo de la palabra, hasta la última fibra nerviosa del teniente –. Es más, no le pongas un solo dedo encima.  
Hiroshi dió un paso atrás, vacilante. Nunca había visto al joven capitán en esa actitud tan sobreprotectora. Trató de mantenerse sereno y asintió con la cabeza.  
Hitsugaya, recuperando la compostura, dió media vuelta.  
– Ni una palabra.  
Y desapareció de un shumpo.  
A Hiroshi le tomó un minuto recomponerse, pero cuando lo hizo, se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes del capitán.  
¿Qué bicho le picó?, pensó, dando un salto en el aire y aterrizando en uno de los edificios.

_– Hitsugaya-taicho..._  
_Toshiro apartó la mirada de una dormida Hinamori al sonido de una mujer llamándolo desde la puerta. Se trataba de Isane, quien apoyaba, insegura, una mano en el marco de la puerta. Hitsugaya esperó a que hablara._  
_– Hitsugaya-taicho – repitió Kotetsu – Yamamoto-sotaicho requiere de su presencia._  
_Toshiro, algo extrañado por el recado, suspiró con pesar._  
_– Gracias – dijo, echándole un último vistazo a Hinamori._  
_¿Qué querría Yamamoto?_

Lo sentía... muy cerca. No se le volvería a escapar.  
Corrió, y lo encontró a la vuelta de la esquina, en una callejuela desierta. Era su oportunidad.  
Decidido, desenfundó su Zampakuto. Ni siquiera le sería necesario liberar el Shikai. Con la correcta concentración y la estocada adecuada...  
Pero, casi al instante, otro reiatsu se hizo presente. Hitsugaya agudizó los sentidos, y lo sintió claramente. Hinamori.

_Al llegar a la oficina del Capitán General, tocó con los nudillos la puerta. Se escuchó un ''pase'', y Hitsugaya entró con paso decidido._  
_– ¿Me mandó a llamar, Yamamoto-sotaicho?– preguntó, luego de una breve inclinación de la cabeza._  
_Yamamoto se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, con ambos codos apoyados en la superficie de madera y las yemas de los dedos unidas. Levantó la vista de sus manos y dijo:_  
_– Hitsugaya-taicho, se ha retrasado casi dos semanas en la entrega del informe sobre la situación en el distrito 13 del Rukongai – dijo, con un tono de severidad en la voz –. Más le vale que tenga una buena excusa._  
_Hitsugaya apretó los dientes. Claro que tenía una excusa, y ésta era mucho más importante que los informes que debía redactar._  
_– Sotaicho... yo..._  
_– Tengo entendido – interrumpió Yamamoto – que estos últimos meses ha estado especialmente preocupado de la salud de Hinamori-fukutaicho._  
_Toshiro vaciló._  
_– ¿Qué... quiere decir? – preguntó._  
_– Quiero decir – contestó el anciano Shinigami – que usted no debería anteponer sus asuntos personales a los laborales, Hitsugaya-taicho – lo miró fijamente a los ojos –. Como uno de los Capitanes del Gotei 13, debería darle el ejemplo a sus subordinados..._  
_Hitsugaya sintió una ola de rabia al escuchar esas palabras, y apretó los puños en un intento para serenarse._  
_– Entiendo que usted comparte cierta amistad con la Teniente – continuó Yamamoto – pero que este hecho no altere sus ocupaciones como Capitán. ¿Me entendió bien? Deje que los del cuarto escuadrón se hagan cargo de ella._  
_Toshiro cerró los ojos con rabia e hizo una tosca inclinación de la cabeza._  
_– ¿Puedo retirarme? – preguntó bruscamente._  
_Yamamoto hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que podía irse._

La vió, no muy lejos del Hollow. Al parecer, no podía ver a la criatura. Pero, ¿podía verlo a él?

_Salió echo una furia de la oficina. ¿No le permitiría ver a Hinamori, siendo ella la única razón por la cual se mantuvo dentro del Gotei 13? Pues bien, renunciaría a su puesto de Capitán, por ella. Renunciaría a todo por ella._

Parecía estar buscando al alguien. ¿Lo estaría buscando a él?  
El Hollow giró su horrible cabeza hacia Hinamori. La tenía justo en la mira.  
– ¡Hinamori! – gritó en vano. El hueco se había acercado tan bruscamente, que embistió a la chica, haciendo que cayera al suelo con el hombro ensangrentado.  
Había sido muy de improviso. Momo apenas había girado la cabeza al escuchar el llamado de Toshiro, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe y cayó al suelo. Sin comprender, se llevó maquinalmente la mano al hombro: no lo sentía. Se le nubló la vista, y tirada en el suelo como estaba, comenzó a perder la conciencia.  
Presa de la furia, Hitsugaya se acercó con un shumpo y de una estocada terminó con la ''vida'' del hueco. Mientras se agachaba al lado de Momo, enfundó su Zampakuto.

_Llegó a su oficina y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se quitó su haori, lo tiró sobre el sofá y apoyó, exhausto, ambas manos en el escritorio. Las palabras de Yamamoto que aún hacían eco en su cabeza, y la imagen de Hinamori sonriente, le provocaban un choque con sus sentimientos._  
_– ¿Taicho? – Matsumoto se incorporó del sofá en el que estaba durmiendo, pues había despertado bruscamente con el haori que Hitsugaya había lanzado._  
_Toshiro se mantuvo en su posición._  
_– Matsumoto... – habló, vacilante –. Yo... no sé que hacer._

– Hinamori...  
Semi inconciente, Momo miró con ternura a Hitsugaya.  
– Shiro...-chan... – murmuró –. Te ves... bien.  
Acto seguido, con la mano sana, tomó a Hitsugaya por el cuello del haori y lo acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que sus labios se toparon, en un dulce beso.

_– No lo haga, Taicho._  
_Hitsugaya dejó la taza de té que su Teniente le había preparado sobre la mesa, y la miró severamente._  
_– No me malinterprete – se apresuró a decir Matsumoto –. Pero piénselo. ¿Usted cree que Hinamori se lo permitiría?_  
_Toshiro lo meditó. No lo había analizado desde ese punto de vista._  
_– No lo haga – repitió Rangiku –. Si Yamamoto-sotaicho quiere sus informes, muy bien, yo los haré. Pero no renuncie, Taicho. No desperdicie todos estos años._  
_– No entiendes, Matsumoto – Hitsugaya se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la habitación –. Todos estos años... todo ha sido por ella._  
_– Y que continúe siendo para ella – continuó Matsumoto –. No deje que la muerte de Hinamori sea en vano._

Cuando los labios de Hinamori se separaron del frío tacto de los de Hitsugaya, se desmayó. Toshiro, en tanto, se quedó unos minutos, observándola, sin asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Dieciocho años sin probar sus labios...  
– ¡Taicho! – la voz de Matsumoto sonaba tan lejana –. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
Matsumoto se agachó a su lado.  
– Dios... mío – dijo, con la voz entrecortada –. ¿De verdad... es ella?  
Hitsugaya miró a su teniente.  
– Es... increíble – murmuró Rangiku –. Pero Taicho, ella... ¿pudo verlo?  
– Sí – contestó Hitsugaya, volviendo la mirada a Hinamori –. Y es ella. Definitivamente es ella.

* * *

**? Hinamori por fin recuerda? Será que sólo debía besar a Hitsugaya para recordar? (si fuera eso, tengo amnesia. Necesito urgentemente un beso de Shiro (:)** **Recordará del todo? Klaus golpeará a Ted?**

**Perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción, si le dí muchas vueltas al tema o por los reiterados flash backs, pero son las 3 30 de la madrugada, con mucha motivación... pero con mucho sueño.  
**

**Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todos mis reviewers, sus lindas palabras de motivación y aquellos que me desearon lo mejor en mi prueba que por cierto es mañana... y yo aquí escribiendo, todo por ustedes (cof... cof... si me va mal es su culpa... cof... cof...).. No, mentira, es culpa de Kubo porque me obliga a escribir mi propia versión de la historia, porque el no mueve un dedo... creo. (: **Neko no me, Any-chan15, Klaus la del nombre largo, Aoi-Chan Moe Oni, **mi review n° 40  
**miracle920, snoogle goo, Neko no me **again, que al parecer me echa mucho de menos mi compatriota (gracias por el apoyo, amiga) y** Lidia..** las adoro fieles lectoras! y a aquellos no tan fieles... también!**

**Saludos y deséenme suerte (:**

**Prox. capítulo: Verdades (lo dice todo el título?)**

**Gracias por leer!  
**


	9. Verdades

**PERDÓOOON POR LA DEMORA!**

**Creo que no engo excusas, esta vez.**

**Canción: Lonely lullaby, de Owl City**

**Disc: nada mío!**

* * *

_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla._

_Manuel Vincent  
_

— Maldito clima — murmuró, cuando una gotita de agua cayó justo en su mejilla —. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora llueva, cuando hace unos minutos estaba soleado? — miró a la mujer, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó —. ¿Rangiku-san...?  
Matsumoto desvió su vista del paisaje que se extendía a sus pies, y miró a Hisagi.  
— ¿Me hablabas, Shuhei? — preguntó, con ojos tristes.  
Hisagi se sorprendió por la mirada que le dirigía Rangiku. Se acercó unos pasos a ella y la miró fijamente.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Matsumoto forzó una sonrisa, pero ésta no llegó a los ojos.  
— Claro — dijo, desviando la mirada.  
Mentía, claramente. Mil preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza.

* * *

_—Definitivamente es ella._  
_Matsumoto miró a Hinamori. El golpe del hollow le había provocado un profundo corte en el hombro, dislocándoselo. Dirigió su vista al rostro de la joven. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cosa que muy pocas veces había visto en Momo, cuando aún era teniente del Gotei 13. El flequillo le cubría la mitad de la frente. La misma contextura, las mismas facciones. Todo en ella era su vida pasada, vida que ella desconocía._  
_Casi como para percatarse de que no fuese una aparición o algo por el estilo, Matsumoto llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hinamori. La sintió tibia._  
_— ¿Puedes curarla? — habló de pronto su capitán._  
_Matsumoto salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a su Capitán._  
_—Creo que puedo devolverle el hombro a su lugar — dijo, recordando una fugaz lección de Unohana Retsu —. Solo debemos cortar la hemorragia. Pero... Taicho..._  
_Hitsugaya cerró los ojos, pensativo._  
_— Sé lo que dirás — dijo, simplemente._  
_Una suave brisa alborotó levemente los cabellos de Rangiku. Dirigió la mirada al cielo: unas grises nubes comenzaban a cubrirlo._  
_— Taicho..._  
_— ¿Puedes curarla? — repitió el joven capitán, con el mismo desinteresado tono de voz._  
_Matsumoto torció el gesto: no podía permitirle a su Capitán que conservase la memoria de Hinamori intacta. Después de todo, ella era humana._  
Pero Hitsugaya, luego de que su teniente sanara el brazo de Momo, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, y desapareció de su vista.  
Suspiró. Prefirió volver a rondar junto a Hisagi, como Hitsugaya le había ordenado. No quería meterse en los asuntos de su Capitán. Claro que esos asuntos había dejado de ser personales hacía mucho tiempo.  
— Rangiku-san...  
Pero si Hinamori estaba con vida, ¿había alguna posibilidad de que Gin...?  
Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa idea. ¡El sólo hecho de encontrar un alma reencarnada, era casi imposible! Dos, era inpensable.  
— Olvídalo — se dijo a sí misma, aunque Hisagi pensó que le hablaba a él.  
Le dió la espalda al hombre que la miraba sin entender, y, utilizando un shumpo, desapareció de su vista.

¿Qué era esa molestosa sensación? Como si pequeños alfileres le rozaran suavemente los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz. Quería que la dejaran dormir, perderse en el mar de su inconciente. Seguir soñando con la niña del kimono, la anciana de sonrisa triste, la nieve, sandías, el crepúsculo, un par de ojos turquesa...  
El dolor. Sintió como si una cuchilla se le clavara en el hombro. Quiso chillar, quiso apartar ese dolor que le hacía volver a la superficie, dar un hondo respiro, abrir los ojos con pesar. Observar a su alrededor y percatarse de que todo era la realidad. Que estaba acostada sobre el duro concreto de lo que creyó ser la azotea de un edificio, que el dolor era tan real como lo era el frío material en el que yacía, que era la lluvia aquella molesta sensación, que un joven de cabellos blancos la miraba atentamente, sentado unos metros alejado de ella, vestido de una curiosa manera.  
Se incorporó con dificultad, y enseguida se lamentó de ello. Se le cortó la respiración. Volvió a posar la cabeza en el suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tragarse un aullido de dolor. Llevó una mano a su hombro. Lo tenía vendado.  
— Creo que deberías quedarte quieta de una vez por todas — habló Hitsugaya tranquilamente, aunque ocultando la preocupación que sentía por la chica.  
— ¿De una vez por todas? — preguntó Hinamori con la voz ronca.  
Hitsugaya torció el gesto en una media sonrisa casi imperceptible, que Hinamori logró captar.  
— Te dije que no me siguieras.  
Entonces, una ola de recuerdos golpeó a Hinamori: una extraña silueta, Hitsugaya corriendo hacia ella con una katana en sus manos. Un beso, palabras que no fueron pronunciadas por ella, pero que salieron de sus propios labios. Pero, sobre todo, un lapso en que su cabeza se llenó de memorias, que definitivamente no le pertenecían a ella... o eso era lo que creía.  
Miró confusa hacia el cielo gris, mientras las que eran antes pequeñas gotitas se convertía en una tormenta, que la empapó de los pies a la cabeza.  
Hitsugaya se incorporó y se acercó a ella.  
— Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa — le dijo, mientras se inclinaba a su lado y le ayudaba a incorporarse, poniéndo una mano en su espalda.  
— No — dijo Hinamori, cortante —. No dejaré que me lleves a ningún lado hasta que me expliques.  
Toshiro la miró inexpresivamente.  
— ¿Que te explique qué? — preguntó.  
Hinamori se puso de pie dificultosamente, al mismo tiempo que Hitsugaya. Éste no retiró la mano de la espalda de Momo.  
— Todo — contestó.  
Hitsugaya, sin contestar, la guió a un sector cubierto. Allí, Hinamori comprobó que efectivamente se encontraban en el techo de un alto edificio. La vasta ciudad se desplegaba a sus pies.  
— Empezando — continuó Hinamori —, con cómo llegamos aquí.  
Hitsugaya no supo qué contestar. Sabía que Hinamori se empeñaría e insistiría en saber qué había sucedido. Pero, ¿podría aprovechar esa ocasión para decirle todo lo referente a su antigua vida?  
Pero antes de que pudiera separar los labios para hablar, Hinamori lo interrumpió.  
— Estoy... muy confundida, Shiro-chan.  
¿Shiro-chan?  
— Tengo... tantas memorias — continuó Hinamori —. Recuerdos... que no son míos.  
— Son tuyos — dijo Hitsugaya, esperanzado.  
Entonces, Toushiro tuvo una idea. No tendría que decirle nada. Sus propios recuerdos le revelarían la verdad.  
— Piensa, Hinamori. Piensa más allá de tu vida — se le ocurrió.  
— ¿De mi vida? ¿De... de qué hablas?  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, y más con lo que le exigía Hitsugaya. ¿Pensar más allá de su vida? ¿Cómo haría eso?  
— Concéntrate — le dijo Hitsugaya, tomándola delicadamente de los hombros.  
Hinamori cerró los ojos, repasando su vida, buscando su más antiguo recuerdo.  
— No... no puedo — dijo —. Por favor, Hitsugaya-kun, explícame — imploró.  
— No — contestó Toshiro con una nota de ansiedad en la voz. Por supuesto que quería confesarle todo a viva voz, pero debía hacer que ella recordase por su propia cuenta —. Tú puedes hacerlo, Hinamori.  
Momo abrió los ojos, y observó los turquesa de Hitsugaya. Al hacerlo, miles de confusos y borrosos momentos se le vinieron a la mente.  
— Recuerdo — dijo, concentrándose — estar en una sala de hospital.  
Hitsugaya, ansioso, asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que siguiera hablando.  
— Es todo — continuó Hinamori.  
Toshiro suspiró, y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, decepcionado.  
— Tendrás que hacer un mejor intento, Moja-camas.— Cruzó los brazos, y le dió la espalda, comenzando una pensativa caminata.  
Pero dentro de la cabeza de Hinamori, el sobrenombre que Hitsugaya le había mencionado hizo eco.  
— ¿Moja...camas? — murmuró, luego de un minuto de silencio.  
Hitsugaya detuvo su paseo, pero continuó dándole la espalda a la chica, quien guardó silencio por un momento.  
— Yo... — continuó, vacilante — tuve una pesadilla y... le pedí a la abuela que no te dijera — Hinamori apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer suavemente —, pero apareciste de todas maneras, Shiro-chan... no te gustaba cuando te despertaban... — calló.  
Hitsugaya se volteó. Hinamori se abrazaba las rodillas con el brazo sano, con la vista perdida.  
— Continúa — le dijo.  
Al sonido de su voz, Hinamori levantó la vista hacia él.  
— Fue la única vez que me pasó... pero, aún así — abrió más los ojos —... aún así, seguiste llamándome así, Shiro-chan...  
Hitsugaya se acercó a ella, a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras, y se dejó caer de rodillas en frente de ella,sorprendido. No creía que su plan de hacer que Hinamori recordara funcionaría.  
— Shiro-chan... — repitió Hinamori, cortándosele la voz.  
Hecho.  
Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado, suspiró y cerró los ojos, con alivio.  
— Bienvenida de vuelta, Moja-camas.  
Ignorando el dolor físico y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Hinamori se lanzó a los brazos de Toshiro. Éste, como cada vez que ella lo abrazaba, se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué hacer.  
— Te juro — dijo la chica, entre sollozos —... te juro que en este minuto... estoy... realmente confundida... Shiro-chan — levantó la cabeza del pecho de Hitsugaya y lo miró a los ojos —. Pero estoy tan feliz... tan feliz...  
Toshiro sonrió de medio lado, tratando de mantenerse sereno. Levantó ambas manos y las posó suavemente en las llorosas mejillas de la chica, observándola durante largo rato. Hinamori le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo tras sus sollozos. Sentía una dicha tan grande en su interior. Aún así, su cabeza le dolía a morir, pues los recuerdos de su vida pasada poco a poco se hacían presentes de manera cronológica. Lentamente, minuto a minuto, Momo volvió a experimentar cada uno de sus recuerdos: las puestas de sol con su mejor amigo acompañadas de sandías, el ingreso a la Academia, el ascenso a teniente. Otros, que no le agradaron para nada: la traición de Aizen, los largos días en coma, la soledad, la espada de Toshiro atravesando su pecho.  
Soltó un respingo con éste último.  
— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó preocupado Hitsugaya, mientras Hinamori deshacía vacilante el abrazo, y lo miraba con preocupación, concentrándose al máximo.  
Entonces, otro recuerdo se hizo presente: el de una larga conversación con su amigo, terminada en un fraternal abrazo. Luego, la misión a Hueco Mundo, el contagio, la larga agonía, y, finalmente, la muerte.  
— Lo recuerdo ahora — murmuró Hinamori. Sonriendo radiantemente, acercó sus labios a los de Hitsugaya y lo besó, al principio con timidez, pero luego con más confianza. Había reconocido lo que era suyo.  
Hitsugaya recibió el beso algo perplejo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué Momo recordó todo tan repentinamente? ¿Conservaba los recuerdos de su vida actual?  
Pero el sentimiento de extrañeza desapareció por completo al asimilar lo que ocurría. ¡Hinamori recordaba todo! ¡Y lo estaba besando!  
Muy a su pesar, tomó a Momo de los hombros y la apartó unos centímentros de él.  
— Espera... Hinamori — dijo, contra su voluntad.  
La razón antes que los sentimientos, recordó mentalmente el joven Capitán.  
Sonrió levemente para restarle importancia a su reacción.  
Hinamori asintió comprensiva y miró al suelo, avergonzada de su acción. Tan sólo no pudo evitar hacerlo. ¡Tanto tiempo sin ver a Hitsugaya!  
Hitsugaya iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero una musiquill

a lo interrumpió. Hinamori se sobresaltó, y muy a su pesar sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le Echó un vistazo al indentificador de llamadas.  
— Diablos — murmuró. En la pantalla del celular, salía escrito el nombre de Eitaro —. Lo había olvidado.  
Hitsugaya suspiró.  
— Me parece que lo más sensato es que conversemos todo esto en otra ocasión — dijo, poniéndose de pie —. Estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar.  
Hinamori tomó la mano de Hitsugaya le ofrecía, y tiró de ella para incorporarse. Entonces, Toshiro puso un brazo bajo sus rodillas, y el otro en su espalda, para levantarla.  
— Podríamos haber usado las escaleras — dijo Hinamori, mientras Hitsugaya tomó impulso para saltar.  
— Prefiero el modo más... convencional. ¿Dónde deseas que te deje?  
— En mi casa.  
Hinamori se acurrucó contra el pecho de Hitsugaya, tratando de evitar las gotas de lluvia que le golpeaban violentamente el rostro.  
Tenía tantas, tantas preguntas en su cabeza, que necesitaba saber la respuesta. Pero por el momento, se contentó con la certeza de que hablaría con Toshiro.  
Levantó el rostro y observo su seria mirada. Lentamente, llevó una mano a su mejilla, y Hitsugaya enseguida bajó la vista hacia ella, frenando sus pasos.  
— ¿Por qué...? — no alcanzó a preguntar por qué se habían detenido, ya que fue silenciada con los labios del albino contra los suyos.

Por un minuto, olvidó todo, y se concentró en ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

* * *

**Juuuu, por fin! lo que todos estaban esperando!**

**jaja, bueno. No hay mucho que decir, salvo, por supuesto, mis infaltables agradecimientos...** snoogle goo, Neko no me, **(x3)****, **Any-chan15, **y celebrar mi medio centenar de reviews con **SkyHikari-Lyon

**Yujuuuu, y gracias a aquellos que se tomaron en tiempo de leer!**

**próximo capítulo: Recuerdos**

**BYE!**


	10. Pasado

Disclaimer: y'all know..

* * *

_"El pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce."_

_Eduard Thomas_

_Llovía. Llovía como si el clima quisiese burlarse de ella y de su dolor._

_Matsumoto, antes de irse, le había hecho una trenza que caía por su espalda. Sentada en el borde de la cama, miraba taciturna al suelo, tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar, en otro momento. Uno en el que nada dolía._

_De pronto, la puerta se abrió. No fue necesario levantar la vista, pues había sentido en inquieto reiatsu de Hitsugaya a kilómetros de allí. El Capitán entró, vacilante, y se sentó a su lado en silencio, posando una de las manos sobre la suya, que descansaba a un costado._

_Agradeció en silencio que su amigo no dijera nada. Entablar una conversación sólo haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido para ella, que el inevitable dolor se sintiera antes de lo que deseaba. Pues ese era uno de sus mayores temores: el dolor._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez, Hitsugaya sintió cómo Hinamori apretaba su mano por una milésima de segundo. La Capitana de la cuarta división entró, seguida de dos miembros de su escuadrón, que depositaron una serie de pequeñas cajas y tubos de ensayo sobre una mesa._

_— Hinamori-fukutaicho_ — _habló Unohana con su suave voz _—. _Sus exámenes salieron positivos. Su cuerpo no reaccionará ante el congelante, lo que es relativamente una buena noticia _— _sonrió _—. _Podemos comenzar con la aplicación del tratamiento._

_Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinamori vio cómo los miembros del cuarto escuadrón preparaban unas inyecciones._

_— Antes, déjeme explicar en qué consiste _— _continuó Unohana _—. _Se le inyectará, directamente a la sangre, un antibiótico que provocará que la bacteria se paralice por unos días. La aplicación debe ser por lo mínimo, dos o tres veces por semana. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?_

_Hinamori levantó la vista, y miró fijamente a la Capitana._

_— ¿Dolerá? _— _preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_Unohana torció el gesto, mientras daba un suspiro._

_— Me temo que sí._

_Unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de la teniente, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por aguantárselas._

_— ¿Podemos comenzar? _— _preguntó Unohana, a lo que Hinamori asintió con la cabeza. _

_La capitana les dio la espalda, mientras ayudaba a preparar los implementos._

_Hinamori miró con miedo a Hitsugaya a los ojos._

_— No te vayas _— _imploró en un susurro, con los labios temblorosos._

_Hitsugaya no abrió la boca, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas de su amiga ya caían por sus mejillas. Cómo detestaba esa impotencia. Cómo detestaba verla llorar. La tomó delicadamente de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Allí, Hinamori se acurrucó y se tragó los sollozos, tratando de serenarse._

_— Imagina _— _susurró Hitsugaya en su oído _—, _que estamos en casa de la abuela, viendo la puesta de sol _—. _Meditó un segundo. Si quería distraerla de la situación, debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo _—. _Imagina que aún somos niños. Que acabas de rasparte una rodilla por tratar de sacar una manzana de un árbol. _— _Mientras hablaba, Unohana se acercó a ellos. Uno de sus ayudantes colocó una mesilla en medio de ellos _—. _El aire huele a tierra mojada y madera, y sopla una suave brisa que te cosquillea en la nariz y te alborota el cabello _—. _Mientras, la capitana__, con mucho cuidado, tomó el brazo libre de Hinamori y lo puso sobre la mesilla _—. _Imagina que estás descalza; que la tierra está húmeda. Tienes los pies helados, pero no te importa. Porque te encanta esa sensación._

_Lentamente, Hinamori sintió cómo la fría aguja se clavaba en su antebrazo, pero lo ignoró. Se encontraba muy, muy lejos de allí._

_— Y yo estoy a tu lado _— _continuó Hitsugaya _—. _Y te estoy regañando, para variar. Por torpe y terca, por tratar de subir a un árbol muy alto._

_Entonces, la imagen que Hinamori dibujaba en su cabeza se mezcló con la realidad._ _La teniente sintió como si le hubieran estado inyectando vidrio molido. El dolor le apretó las entrañas, e hizo que lanzara un sollozo de dolor. Su amigo se quedó en silencio, impotente._

_— Sigue _— _murmulló la chica, sin fuerzas. Intentaba mantener la imagen en su cabeza. Sollozó otra vez. _— _Por favor._

_Hitsugaya la estrechó más contra sí, antes de continuar._

_— Pero a pesar del dolor _— _prosiguió _—, _a pesar de que tus pies están helados, y a pesar de que te esté molestando _— _se acercó más a su oído y susurró aún más bajo _— _estás feliz. Porque cuando te vi llorar, fui yo quien subió al árbol y sacó la manzana. Porque sabes que siempre estaré allí para cuidarte, en todo momento y lugar. Y porque nunca estarás sola. Y esa... es la manzana más dulce que hayas probado en toda tu vida._

_— Ya está _— _dijo Unohana, sacando al capitán de sus pensamientos._

_Hitsugaya apartó unos centímetros a Hinamori, y la miró a los ojos. La chica tenía la mirada somnolienta, pero ya no lloraba. _

_— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregintó, feliz poque hubiese terminado antes de lo que esperaba._

_La teniente contestó sólo con una pequeña sonrisa, algo forzada. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Pero lo que más sentía era el cansancio que había caído sobre sus hombros, y un leve, levísimo olor a tierra mojada._

_— Este tratamiento requiere de un gran esfuerzo físico _— _explicó Retsu, mientras sus subordinados quitaban la mesilla y salían por la puerta _—. _Acompáñela, Hitsugaya-taicho. Ella querrá que usted esté a su lado cuando despierte _—. _Sin añadir otra palabra, abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Hitsugaya, con cuidado de no despertarla, tomó a Hinamori y la tendió sobre la cama y pasó una gruesa manta por sobre ella. A continuación, tomó una silla que se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación, y la acercó a la cama. Le apartó delicadamente el flequillo de la frente, y volvió a tomar su mano._

_— En todo momento y lugar _— _repitió Hitsugaya su promesa._

_Su voz hizo eco en la cabeza de Hinamori, quien soñaba en la casa de su infancia, con la suave brisa, los pies helados, y Hitsugaya a su lado, tomando firmemente su mano._

* * *

Perdón por el leve OoC!

ANTES de que digan "AAWWWWWWW" o "WTFFF QUÉ FUE ESTA PORQUERÍA"... ): me sentí taaan mal porque ayer empecé a leer los reviews que me dejaron y.. y.. siento que las dejé botadas ))): mis pobres polluelos!

pero tengo un gran argumento, que empieza con U y termina con NIVERSIDAD! pero porque sé que son lectoras fieles, decidí hacer este pequeño, pequeñísimo capítulo a modo de recuerdo.

Ahora, otra noticia. Lamentablemente, tendré que desaparecer otro tiempo. Y no sólo eso, si no que empezaré a trabajar en la reedición de este fic, pues he encontrado varios errores de redacción etc, etc.

Pero sepan, SEPAN! que las tengo en mi corazón, honestamente. Que gracias a personas como ustedes me motivan a mi, y quizá a cuántas personas más, a seguir escribiendo.

LAS AMO!

yyy, clásico, un especial saludo a mis reviewers 3: **Neko no me, , Any-chan15, Momo-Chi (x2), LadyDy, oriana gonzales, Vegetable lov3r (x2) **y al **Guest anónimo, **que espero que no se haya convertido en zombie. You guys ROCK!

Nos vemos en un futuro más cercano que lejano, y gracias por leer!


End file.
